The First Mistress
by Miss I Northman
Summary: This is my first one! The first vampire and first shifter are in danger, Eric needs Sookie's help, a little bit of loving doesn't go a miss in trying to help them. I suck at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

"We need your special talent," Eric said as I settled into my seat, Pam and Bill were both silent and I looked at him confused. I had seen him last night in bed and he hadn't mentioned any up and coming assignments for me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Someone very important has gone missing," he said.  
"Another vampire again," I asked remembering the last time I was asked to help them find one of their own kind.  
"He is not just a vampire," he said.  
"He?" I said repeating it.  
"His name is Romulus," he said. "He is very important to our kind, he was how you would say, the first of our kind," he said.  
"Wow," I said. "That would make him how old?" I asked.  
"He is 15 thousand years old," Eric said.  
"Wow," I said again.  
"And you need me why?" I said.  
"He has a sister," Pam said. "If she wakes up," she stopped as Eric shook his head.  
"It would not end well," he finished.

"This is his human wife," Eric said taking me into another room. She was very beautiful and she rose and gave me her hand closing her eyes. Her mind filled with images of her husband last time she had seen him, he had been having breakfast chicken nuggets and scrambled eggs and then he had kissed her cheek told her he loved her more than life and gone to meet someone.  
"That is all I know," she said.  
"She's telling the truth," I said.  
"Then this is bad," Eric said sitting down.  
"I'll start waking her up," she said.  
"Yes," Eric said. "I shall come for her next week," he said.  
"Wake her up?" I asked.  
"She and Romulus take turns to live in this world," the woman said. "Romulus has been living for only 100 years, they normally take 250 each," she answered. "It was much easier and then they rarely had to see each other. Romulus finds his sister," she said looking at the vampires.  
"Too much," Pam laughed. "But," she said. "I do not think you should be the one to wake her," she said. "She would not like that," she nodded.  
"And Pam does know her ever so well," Eric said smirking.  
"We should go together," the woman said. I looked at her and didn't like what I found, she wanted to wake Cayden for all the wrong reasons and my silence made Eric worried.  
"We will go," he said. "Her guards would kill you in a heartbeat," he said.

Eric had me gripped onto his back since we had to be quick about starting the procedure to wake Romulus's sister up and we ran for what seemed like minutes. A giant white tomb stood looking broken and ancient.  
"This is where they come to sleep," Bill whispered. "She and Romulus take turns staying here," he said.  
"It is I Eric Northman," Eric said.  
"Pam," came next.  
"Em," I said. "Sookie Stackhouse," I called.  
"Bill Compton," was final.  
"Neither of you are on the list," a man said appearing from nowhere. "My mistress only permits three people to enter, that is the one known as Pam, Eric and her brother," he said. "Come with me," he said.  
"We shall be back," Eric said.  
"So what's the deal with this girl then?" I asked quickly.  
"She is the oldest of the old," he said. "Apparently she was around when the world was made," he said.  
"Is she feared?" I asked.  
"By thousands," he said nodding. "She saved Eric a long time ago, I hear she has a fondness for Pam. They travelled together quite a lot," he said.  
"And you?" I asked.  
"I have never met her," he replied. "She was off in Europe with Pam when I was calling on Eric and then after that she slept and Romulus took over," he said.  
"So she's like 5 thousand years old?" I whispered.  
"Oh no," Bill laughed. "She is more like 25 thousand," he said. "She slept for a long time, missing out on the world," he said.  
"Oh gosh," I said. Eric appeared carrying a body of a young girl in a white night dress that touched her ankles and wrists and right up to her chin, her hair was longer than anything I had ever seen and fell in waves of dark brown, she looked lifeless and he simply nodded before Bill grabbed me and we were running again.  
"I would appreciate," Eric said. "If she may stay with you," he said. "She is not a vampire so she does not need to sleep underground, but if she recovers during the day I want you there to help her," he said. I nodded and we carried her to my spare room, Pam arrived half an hour later with another few vampires and some boxes.  
"Here is her information," she explained. "So she can catch up on what she has missed whilst she slept," she looked down at the girl who was also incredibly beautiful. I felt mesmerised as I looked at her, her lips were rose red and her body was slim and toned.  
"Now we give her blood," Eric said. "So she may start to heal," he said ripping his wrist as Pam did the same.  
"My love," Pam whispered before she pressed her wrist to the mouth and squeezed some drops in. The whole time they did this the body did not move and I was suddenly not looking forward to having a sleeping corpse in my home.

The next day I woke up and peeped inside, nothing had changed, the girl was still sound asleep except now I could tell her chest was moving and on further inspection, one box had been opened, she must have regained some consciousness and began her reading.  
"You have a staying with you?" Sam asked as I explained to him that night at work.  
"I have no idea," I said. "She's like a messiah to these vampires," I explained. "But she isn't one," I told him. "Sun was shining right onto her sleeping and nothing happened. Her brother was apparently the first vampire and I saw him walking in the sunshine as well," Sam however had a far off look on his face.

"Some shifters," he started. "Believe that out there is the first ever person to change her human form, a woman so beautiful and full of magic and power that she created all supernatural beings, she made her brother so she would not be lonely but to make him she used other people's blood with just a dash of her own," he said. "She made cousins who could turn into animals, like wolves, bears," he said waving his hand. "That might be who you have staying with you," he laughed. "And if it is wow," he said.  
"I sure hope not," I laughed.

When I got home Eric and Pam were sat in my kitchen quite happily talking a different language.  
"Just let yourself in," I mumbled.  
"Has she awoken?" Eric asked.  
"I think she got up last night," I told him.  
"Hum," he said. "Pam," he said nodding. She rose and left and I heard the door open and close upstairs before I sat down.  
"She has been up and read two boxes," Pam said. "She is still very weak and would like some corn and chicken," she said smiling. "And some milk," she said. "And if we have one a bear cub," she said.  
"A bear cub?" I asked.  
"She likes to play with them," Pam said.  
"She is resting now?" Eric said.  
"Yes," I looked at them both. "She said to leave her be for another two days and then she shall surface," Pam told us both. "She wants her hostess paying in any way she sees fit," she said mumbling that final bit.  
"What would you like?" Eric asked.  
"I'm not sure yet," I answered truthfully. "I'll get back to you on that," I laughed.

Two days later and all hell broke loose, whilst at work Pam and Eric arrived to meet the girl waking up and then seconds after came into the bar.  
"She has gone," Eric said. "This is bad," he said. "If someone tracked her to your house and took her whilst she was resting she would not have had the energy to fight them just yet," he said.  
"She looks just like a little girl," I told him. "How much harm could she do?" I asked.  
"If we do not get her brother back," he said. "She will threaten to kill everybody," he said.  
"The humans?" I asked.  
"No," Pam said. "Everybody, she has the power to do so and she's crazy enough as well," she sighed.  
"You need to come with us," Eric said. "When do you finish work?" he asked.

"Now," I said.  
"Good," he said nodding. I went and grabbed my purse and met them out back where they were talking to two huge men.  
"Romulus has not turned up," I heard one say.  
"Yes," Eric said. "We believe he has been taken," he told them.  
"So where is our Mistress?" one asked, I recognised him from outside the crypt but in this light he seemed a lot more deadly, scars ran up and down his arms and his hair was as black as coal.  
"We do not know," Eric told them simply. "We were about to gather at my headquarters and discuss our next options," he saw me then. "Sookie," he said gathering me close.

Back at the headquarters things seemed to get bad real quick, the men were furious with Eric for taking their "Mistress" to begin with and then leaving her in the hands of a human? It was downright insulting to them.  
"It was not her time to walk," one hissed. "If she is dead Eric Northman I shall," he stopped as a voice quiet as a mouse appeared.  
"You shall what?" it asked. The girl from my spare room was finally awake, her eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen, her face covered in blood and so was her nightdress.  
"Mistress," the two men said falling to their knees.  
"Enlighten me Loch," she said. "What would you have done to my Eric?" she asked.  
"I would have killed him in your honour my lady," he whispered.  
"Silly," she whispered stepping around him. "You may rise," she said. "You should await my brother's return and make sure my home is not disturbed in any way," she told them. "If I need you, I shall summon you," they bowed once more and then left.  
"I need to sit," she said quietly. Eric stepped forward and scooped her up dropping her down into a booth as she closed her eyes and breathed heavily.  
"Have you been hurt?" he asked.  
"Stabbed," she explained.  
"By what?" he growled.  
"A human," she laughed. "I was not strong enough," she admitted. "I think I should have slept and rested a little longer then I did, but I was nervous to get out, I felt like I was intruding on the young woman who so kindly cared for me," she said.  
"Sookie did not mind," Eric said.  
"Sookie," she repeated.  
"Yes," I said.  
"What an interesting name," she mumbled.  
"Do you need blood?" Eric asked.  
"Do not insult me," the girl said opening her eyes.  
"What do you need?" he asked.  
"I'll care for her," Pam said appearing.  
"My love," she whispered.  
"I am here," Pam said kneeling.  
"Have you got it?" she asked.  
"Of course," Pam said smiling before she pulled out a bear cub. The girl's eyes widened and she took it happily.  
"I will need new clothes," she said.  
"I have those as well," Pam said. "As well as your food," she said.  
"You are too good to me," she whispered.  
"Leave us Eric," she said. "I need to change," she said rising.  
"There is a bath out back," Pam said. "Sookie will bring your possessions and I shall clean and clothe you," she said.

Whilst Pam stripped the girl down I sat back and looked over the things I had brought in, plain clothing, some simple underwear and lots of food mainly.  
"I am sleepy," the girl said.  
"You must not fall asleep before you heal," Pam told her.  
"I know this," she snapped. Her voice hadn't changed tempo yet but Pam shook visibly like she had been smacked in the face. Pam began washing her and she hummed lightly as she leaned back and let Pam work her over.  
"Sookie," she said.  
"Yes," I said leaning forward.  
"You are a telepath correct?" she asked.  
"Yes Ma'am," I told her.  
"Interesting," she said. "Eric is very fond of you," she said. "I believe human's would call it in love," she giggled.  
"Oh," I said. "I don't know about that," I told her.  
"He gave me his blood, I can feel his emotions," she said. "He thought my guards were going to kill you if they couldn't find me, this upset him. He for a second considered suicide without you," she said.  
"Blood is so gosh darn important to you folks," I told her. She looked at me directly and then laughed as Pam chuckled whilst shaving her legs and washing her feet.  
"You think I am a vampire?" she asked.  
"Well yes, they all seen to fear and respect you," I told her.  
"What if," she said. "I was not a vampire," she said. "I was human," she said smiling.  
"But," I said puzzled.  
"Whatever it is that I am," she said. "My heart still beats in this body, I feel, I bleed, I need to eat human food not drink human blood. I can walk during the day, I can sleep at night if I so choose too," she said.  
"What are you?" I asked mesmerised.  
"That," she said leaning back. "Is something I shall reveal when I trust you more," she admitted. Pam rinsed the water out and sat about cleaning her hair. "How much longer will it take to clean me?" she asked.  
"About 5 minutes," Pam told her. "Another 15 for me to sort your hair out," she said.  
"Sookie," she said turning to me. "Go tell Eric, Pam and I shall join him in 40 minutes," she said. Pam raised an eyebrow at her and rinsed her hair before she rose fully naked and clean and emptied the bath herself before filling it again.  
"Yes," I whispered. I headed for the door but I still heard her final words.  
"Undress and get in Pam," and I giggled and went down to Eric's office.  
"She is well?" he asked.  
"She seemed it," I said smiling.  
"She is not as scary as you imagined?" he asked.  
"She's looks like a little girl," I told him. "I kept wanting to braid her hair and read her a story whilst Pam cleaned her," I admitted.  
"She would have most probably enjoyed it," Eric said smiling. "She is very immature," he explained.

After 40 minutes the door opened and in she walked in a above the knee length black dress that hung perfectly off her, she had knee high bright red socks on and flat black shoes, her hair was just past her breasts and waving perfectly she looked beautiful.  
"Please sit," Eric said. She looked around, first at me and then at Bill before she took the chair beside Eric which Pam normally sat in. "Where is Pam?" Eric asked. As if summoned she walked in, a dreamy look on her face before she sat down beside the girls legs and kissed the naked flesh.  
"You enjoyed it a little too much my love," she whispered.  
"You shouldn't let her drink so soon," Eric told her.  
"Am I getting told off?" she asked turning her eyes to him.  
"If I did I would be killed," he smirked.  
"You have yet to introduce me properly," she told him her eyes resting on me before she smiled.  
"My lady," he said. "This is Sookie Stackhouse and William Compton, but he prefers Bill," he explained.  
"It is an honour," Bill said taking me by surprise.  
"I like the human," she said. "She is beautiful," she said.  
"Thank you," I whispered.  
"I suppose it is rude not to exchange my name," she said.  
"You do not have too," Eric said sitting up. "Sookie and Bill will call you what you see fit," he said.  
"I do not enjoy being called Mistress, or my eternal leader or even my lady," she said scowling. "Sookie," she said. "Please call me Eve," she said.  
"Love too," I told her. Eve? Eve? Was she the Eve? I had heard she was pretty damn old, but that old? Was it even possible?  
"You seem worried," she said.  
"I was just thinking about a nice name it was," I told her.  
"Liar," she said.  
"Excuse me?" I snapped. She glared and Eric shook his head at me.  
"You were actually wondering if I was the Eve, created by God and put on this earth to create original sin," she told me. "I am that Eve if that makes you any happier," she told me. I stared at her and Pam laughed.  
"I am how you would say," she said. "Joking," she laughed.  
"My name is Cayden," she said. "Cayden Eve Arianna," she said.  
"Oh," I said laughing slightly.

"You may call me Cayden," she said. "Not any variation from that," she said rubbing her neck.  
"Are you weak still?" Eric asked.  
"Very," she said. "Getting stabbed with a silver pole will do that to a person," she said. "I read the newspapers you had saved for me, vampires are out in the open now," she said.  
"Yes we are," Eric said.  
"And all other beings?" she asked. "What is happening to them?" she said. I hadn't noticed until now but in her hands was the bear cub from earlier sound asleep.  
"They are still in hiding," Eric told her.  
"I am worried about something," she said.  
"Yes?" Eric said.  
"When I awoke fully for the first time I sent a message to my brother's keeper and he has not replied," she said. "Godric has never let me down," she said.  
"He is dead," Eric told her.  
"He is what," she said rising, Pam was knocked backwards. "Who by?" she asked her eyes glowing and her face even though it was still beautiful began to shimmer like a shape shifters did. "I shall rip the skin from them and kill them," she hissed.

"He killed himself," I told her.  
"Oh," she said calming down. "Was he trying to amend his ways," she said scoffing. "The only vampire who wants to go to confession," she said rolling her eyes.  
"He did terrible things, he said it was justice," I told her.

"Yes," she said. "It probably was," she said nodding. "But even so, my brother must miss him a lot," she whispered. "I cannot sense my brother," she said. "I trust he is well?" she asked. No one spoke and she closed her eyes and remained perfectly still.  
"He is alive," she whispered. "Very weak, he is being drained daily to the point where he can barely heal himself," she said. A knock on the door made her snap out of her trance.  
"Come in," Eric called. Romulus's wife stepped through the door and spotted Cayden instantly her mouth dropping open before she coughed. Her mind was frantic as she took a few steps into the room. _"be joining that freak of a brother soon enough," _she thought and I looked at Eric worried.  
"Celeste," Cayden said nodding. "You are well," she said.  
"As well as can be," she said.  
"You are not enjoying my brothers gift?" she asked. "It is a wonderful thing he has done for you," she said.  
"You can hear her correct?" a voice said. I jumped slightly and saw Cayden's face remain impassive.  
"Correct," I said back. I looked at her and she smiled baring her teeth.  
"Please sit," she said to Celeste.  
"I only came to see if they really had awoken you," she said bowing.  
"I insist that you join us," she said rising. "My brother is missing and as his human consort I would have thought this would interest you," she knew, she had to of known the way her eyes were narrowed.  
"I really must leave," Celeste said.  
"Why," Cayden said.  
"Why what?" she asked turning.  
"Why did he choose you?" she asked.  
"I have no idea," she said. Cayden let her go and then turned closing her eyes.  
"Loch," she whispered. The man appeared from the wall and knelt in front of her. "My dear," she said extending her hand. "I need you to follow Celeste, follow her every movement she has taken my brother's blood so be extra careful my love," she said.  
"I shall not fail you," he said. "Am I watching for anything in particular?" he asked.  
"You are seeking out my brother, I am too tired to torture her and find his location, and even if I did I have a feeling I would not like the answer I received," she said.  
"Master Romulus is missing?" he asked.  
"He is in danger correct," she said.  
"Then you must summon his guard," Loch said rising. "I can sense you no matter where, Castile should be able to find your brother instantly," he explained.  
"Castile," she sang.  
"Yes my lady," he said appearing right behind me and making me jump.  
"My brother?" she asked.  
"Has called out to me a thousand and five times," he said bowing his head. "I cannot enter where they keep him, I had tried nearly 5 thousand times my lady, believe me," he said dropping down.  
"You knew this when I awoke?" she asked.  
"I had a feeling," he said.  
"You are a good guardian," she said. "Take me there," she said extending her hand.  
"My lady," Loch said. "You are not strong enough yet, and I felt the pain from the stab wound, I dealt with the bodies as you asked," he added.  
"I shall retire," she said sitting back down and rubbing her face. "In the mean time," she said. "Please take Eric and this Bill to where he is being held and they can report back to me," she said waving her hand. Eric rose and stood beside Loch as Bill joined Castile and the four disappeared.  
"Now will you drink?" Pam asked.  
"Yes," she said. Pam bit into her wrist and Cayden was on her in seconds her tiny body straddling Pam's as she groaned and sucked the wrist before Pam started to grind under her and she giggled and stopped her face flushed and the wound healing before my eyes.  
"Would you like to wait outside or join in?" she asked as she grinded back at Pam.  
"Wait outside," I whispered. I heard teeth ripping into flesh and went and got myself a drink and took a booth before Eric and Bill joined me.  
"Loch told us she was busy," he said smirking. "Pam has surely missed her company," he said.  
"I didn't know Pam liked women," I said out loud.  
"She likes Cayden," Eric clarified.  
"Who wouldn't," I said out loud. "Have you and her?" I asked. Eric laughed at this, it was the most I had ever heard from him his body shaking the table we were at.  
"Cayden is a," he stopped and I saw the happy couple where back.  
"I am a what?" she asked.  
"Sookie was inquiring if we had ever made love," he said.  
"I have never been unfaithful to Pam," she said. "And since I have known Pam since I have known Eric you work it out," she said sitting beside me.  
"Sorry," I whispered.  
"You are curious, it is more than understandable," she said shaking her head. "This is a bar?" she asked looking at Pam for confirmation.  
"I run it alongside Eric," she said. Cayden seemed to swell with pride.  
"So there are human's here?" she asked.  
"People call them fang bangers," I told her.  
"Fang bangers?" she asked.  
"Human's who have sex with vampires," Eric said. "They bang people with fangs," he said.  
"That is sick," she whispered.  
"I have made love to Sookie many times, is that sick?" he asked.  
"That is different," she said rising.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is not human," and with that she slipped off her shoes and proceeded to dance, men flocked around her and she twisted and turned erotically probably not aware of the effect she was having on everyone. I myself was getting turned on.  
"She is doing it," Pam said. "She is going to be trouble again," she said laughing. She rose and joined her lover on the dance floor whispering in her ear before Cayden giggled and spun around her body glowing as Pam licked her neck and lifted the dress up slightly so more thigh could be seen.  
"She wants you," Pam said in an almost sulky fashion, I rose simply because Eric had been pushing me and joined her as she giggled, whatever she was doing was simply fantastic.  
"I'd very much like to come live with you," she said as she held onto me and leaned me back pulling me up close to her body, my own hand was up her dress feeling the lace knickers she had on.  
"Why can't you stay with Pam?" I asked as she turned me so I had my back to her and she was nuzzling my neck.  
"As much as I care for Pam she sleeps during the day which is when I am at my most active," she said. "If it is too much I can live with Pam, she would of course prefer this. She thinks I am too weak to protect myself, I could kill everybody here without thinking," she whispered.  
"Why?" I asked turning back round to face her.  
"I do not know," she said.  
"Seems to me you don't know much," I said truthfully. She looked at me and then stopped dancing her face becoming sad almost before she took my hand and steered me back to the table. "But yes," I said before we got there. "You can come live with me," I said.

Cayden inspected the whole house sniffing things and pottering around as Pam hovered near her before I showed them which room would be hers, where the bathroom was and other basic essentials.  
"I have plenty of money I take it?" she said looking at Eric.  
"I have kept all your money in check, Romulus has his own of course," he told her.

"Give some to Sookie for housing me, I will need plenty for tomorrow," she said. "I will also need transport," she said. "I imagine I cannot just run places," she said sitting down.  
"I'll arrange a driver for you," Eric said.  
"I'm off work tomorrow," I chimed in. "I'd happily run some errands with you," I told her.  
"Errands?" she repeated looking at Pam.  
"It means jobs, like picking up your washing," she said.  
"Fascinating," she said. "I'll require lots of new clothing, a new bed, new wardrobes, new everything," she told me. "If this is permitted," she added.  
"Of course," I told her.  
"Then it is settled," she said rising. "Come Pam, we have 2 hours before Dawn and I have missed you terribly," the two of them snuck off to Cayden's room leaving me and Eric sitting opposite each other.  
"I suppose I should leave?" he asked.  
"Oh shush," I said practically throwing myself into his arms. He carried me to my room and before I knew it he was inside me his perfect white body moving over me as he mumbled in a strange language, I always made a mental note to ask him about it but after sex with Eric my main thoughts consisted of wow and again. His fangs grazed under my breast and I sucked in a breath as he bit drawing blood and then nothing, just a wonderful floating on air experience and he swore and stopped pounding me to pieces. We laid beside each other afterwards whilst we discussed what I had done with my day without him before a light knock and Pam entered.  
"I am going now, C is asleep, she would like you to wake her tomorrow please," she said before she left.  
"I should go lover," Eric said before kissing me softly and dressing quickly.

Cayden was awake when I went downstairs wrapped up in an old dressing gown of mine watching the television.  
"It is fascinating," she said as I joined her. "I would love it if you could teach me all these things," she said. I nodded and told her to get ready that we had a busy day ahead of us, she nodded and returned wearing a knee length white dress with deep green pockets and green socks.  
"Shoes," I reminded her and got pulled on some tiny little black flats and we set off. She found the car amazing; she rejoiced in its simplicity in its movement, she wanted to know everything about it. I told her as much as I knew.  
"I shall need one of these," she said. "You can teach me?" she asked.  
"Not much," I told her.  
"But you drive so well," she said twisting her body to face me. I explained to her that you needed lessons and licenses and she nodded her head.  
"A man dropped all this off this morning," she said once we had parked. I opened it for her and it revealed two credit cards, both with her name on and the pin number.  
"Let's go shopping," I told her. I had driven her to the big shopping mall and she gasped at me and then took my hand and I looked and found her looking afraid.  
"This is why I hate this arrangement me and my brother has," she said. "I hate waking up and not understanding," she sighed. We shopped for hours simply for home things, she treated me to a new fridge and also some new sofa's and a brand new television which I was sure was way too big for my house, she bought bookcases, apparently she read a lot. She bought a new bed, new wardrobes, new flooring, some for me as well but I was content with my own carpet, she also bought a new dresser and a soft chair for her room. We were going to paint it cream, she liked cream it was safe.  
"You still need clothes," I told her as we sat eating. Her treat again.  
"What time does this mall," she looked at me for confirmation, I nodded. "Close?" she finished.  
"Half 7," I told her. "Perfect time to go home change and be back with Pam," she said smiling.  
"You really care for her," I said.  
"I love her," she told me truthfully. "Pam understands me in a way nobody ever had before," she said shrugging.

Clothes shopping was a lot of hard work on my part, she wanted skirts and dresses only, but finally caved and bought some cute denim shorts I had picked for her examining herself in the mirror and asking my opinion on everything, and I mean everything. Once we had enough clothing to make 10 girls happy we loaded the car and went lingerie shopping, she wanted day to day items and then nice things to make Pam happy, she also wanted sleep wear, and she had read about places where women went and were treated to relaxation whilst people waited on them and made them beautiful.  
"A spa?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.

"There's one here, but its like a quick version," I explained.  
"Perfect," she said. "Let us go," she said dancing off. My little car was crammed with all her things and the larger things were being delivered first thing tomorrow, she was going to get Pam to help her move all the other things out and sleep with me afterwards, she had giggled at my expression and I had hoped she was joking. The "3 hour miracle shop" as it was called worked just a treat, Cayden sat down confused at first before women pampered her and made somehow just a little bit more beautiful, she had me worked on as well and I felt hands massage my neck and shoulders before I fell asleep.  
"That was fantastic," she said as we got into the car.  
"It was something," I told her.  
"Did I buy too much?" she asked.  
"No," I said. "You needed to start new," I told her. Pam and Eric for once where not waiting in my home when we got back and I helped her load everything into her room before she shut herself away and changed.  
"I am ready," she called. I turned to see her stood in yet another above the knee black dress, this one made entirely of lace and silk, she had her legs bare with simple black heels, her hair was down again and her face fresh and flawless.  
"Will this do?" she asked.  
"Yes," I told her. "I'll get my car keys," I said.

"No need," she said smirking. She grabbed me so fast I thought all the air in my body had left so I closed my eyes and faster than you could say vamp bar we were inside in Eric's office and I was crawling into the safety of his arms.  
"You are fully healed," he remarked kissing my neck.  
"That I am," she said kissing Pam's cheek and sitting on the sofa. "Report to me what you found out yesterday," she said.

"Your brother is being held hostage," he said simply. "The building is an old mansion with a house built around it, inside are 30 werewolves, 100 vampires and your brother," he said. "The werewolves guard it during the day," he told her. "I could not see him, but the place reeked of him and Castile became very agitated when we arrived there," he said.  
"Our own kind has turned against him?" she asked.  
"Yes," Eric said. "For what reason I do not know," he told her.  
"This worries me," she said. "I wonder if I still hold respect with my children," she said.

"You always have our respect," Pam told her. "All that know of you respect and fear you," she said. Cayden however did not look happy.  
"Who was in charge of the nest?" she asked.  
"A vampire named Lucian," Eric said. "Ring any bells?" he asked.  
"Was he tall? Taller than you?" she said.  
"With jet black hair and red eyes," Eric told her.  
"I do know him," she said. "He was," she said. "He was Romulus's first child," she said. "He has turned on his own father, I wonder what he would do to his Aunt," she said staring off into space.  
"Loch brought some of your own possessions to me today," Eric said. I finally took my eyes off Cayden and saw in the corner a photo frame, it looked like solid gold and she rose taking the sheet off before I gasped. It was a painting of herself and her brother, both looked majestic, she was sat on a throne with a crown wearing deep red her eyes sparkling through the paint and he, well he looked mythical, he was pale and wearing dark blue to match his eyes, both had dark brown hair and both were beautiful. She looked warm and afraid and he looked cold and angry but it was a beautiful picture and I stared for much longer than I should have.  
"Anything else?" she asked.  
"He brought you this," Eric said pushing a velvet bag towards her. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she opened it pulling out a necklace so beautiful and intricate I was sure she was playing with my mind.  
"My talisman," she whispered. She slid it around her thin neck and it settled perfectly and she smiled.  
"Sookie," she said turning. "Let us dance," she said grinning.  
"I could really use a drink," I said.  
"Of what?" she asked.  
"Gin," I said. She looked the most confused I had ever seen.  
"Then we shall drink," she giggled. "Pam," she said. "What would I like?" she asked.

The night was spent drinking and dancing, Cayden was an exceptional dancer and she picked up new moves very easily her body twisting around mine and she was electrifying at one point her body sparkling like she was made of crystals, if I hadn't seen a shifter change I would be freaked out but instead I just watched and continued dancing, Eric was talking to some other vampires and Pam was on the door.  
"Trouble," she said suddenly. "Hear," she said. I closed my eyes and she held me closer.  
"There going to cut the power and set the place on fire," I told her.  
"Go sit," she said and then she was gone. I sat beside Eric and he looked confused before the lights went out for about 10 seconds and then came back on, in that time we heard the most petrifying sound of my life, it was a man screaming before a snarl and then silence. The back door opened and Cayden walked in rubbing her mouth and smirked at me.  
"I'd like to go now," I told her. She nodded and took my hand whispering to Pam before we left, she did in fact get into bed with me that night but that was simply because I was bit drunk and ended up crying, she licked my tears off my cheek and I fell asleep in her embrace.

The next morning she presented me with breakfast in bed and my head was instantly filled with thoughts.  
"The men are here doing my room," she explained feeding me a waffle. "Are these ok?" she asked.  
"There lovely," I said.  
"I found a recipe book and I copied it perfectly," she said sounding proud of herself.  
"I don't understand you," I said feeling blunt since my headache was pounding.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Your obviously a big deal," and she nodded. "But you don't act like it," I told her. "Am pretty sure Eric could tell you what to do and you'd go along with it, Pam even," she leaned back against my headboard. "You've obviously got power as well, I sensed at least five grown men outside and you came in without a scratch," she was looking at me before she rose and simply kissed my forehead.  
"You should rest," she said. "You have work later remember," she then left and when I finally escaped my room she was gone, the workmen had finished incredibly fast and her new room looked fantastic and plain. I changed quickly for work and drove their feeling a little bad, maybe I had spoken out of line? Maybe she was with Pam?  
"I am bored," her voice said appearing from nowhere. I jumped and turned seeing her in a simple black vest and denim shorts.  
"I'm at work," I told her.  
"I had gathered that," she said. "I'm not as daft as you think I am," she snapped. Oh, I had spoken out of line.  
"Would you like something to eat? Or drink?" I asked.  
"Should I sit anywhere?" she said confused. I led her over to an empty table in my section and sat down opposite her. "What is a chicken basket?" she asked.  
"It's a variety of chicken pieces in a basket," I said.  
"I shall have three," she said. "And," she turned the drinks menu around. "What is a pitcher?" she asked.  
"It's a large glass," I said.  
"I shall have that filled with vodka and coke," she said smiling.  
"Coming up," I told her.  
"Fries?" she asked.  
"What about them?" I said confused.  
"Today I went to experience the world alone, I was asked in several food places if I would like fries, you did not offer me any," she said.  
"Would you like fries?" I asked trying not to laugh.  
"Love some," and then she started playing with the jewels in her necklace.  
"So you said you were bored," I said sitting opposite her as she nibbled her chicken and fries.  
"Correct," she said. "The new television is hard to work," she said shrugging. "I painted my room and made my bed, made us a pie for tea later and cleaned up a bit," she said.  
"I've only been at work 3 hours," I said.  
"It took me an hour," she said. "I was trying to draw them all out, but in the end I succumbed to boredom and since Pam will not have risen yet I thought I'd track you down," she smirked. "That was a challenge," she said. "You took your car which made it twice as hard," she said smiling.  
"Well lucky for you were not very busy," I said stealing a chip. "My boss is out back so he won't mind me sitting with you for a bit," I said shrugging.  
"I've never received a lot of praise in my life," she said suddenly. "My brother was always in charge from the day I made him, he began telling me what to do, how to act, how to behave before him I was alone," she said. "I went along with it of course for the company," she explained. "I believed I was very independent before I created him, I did everything for myself when he came to be I did nothing, I sat back and watched other people do it for me. Fearing not me but him, he hated me of course," she said. "I was the one with the power, the one creating whilst he sat back and told me what to do, we fought a lot," she said nodding. "You asked before," she said coughing and clearing her mind. "If Eric and I had ever," she said.  
"I'm sorry about that," I mumbled.  
"It is understandable," she said shrugging. "But I've never been with a man," she said. "Before Pam entered my life I had never been with anybody," she said. "I've longed for somebody of course but I've never found anyone," she said. "Human's are devious and will let you down, vampires cannot mate properly and one day I would like a child to pass on my gift," she said.  
"What about shape shifters?" I asked.  
"I have never met one I was interested in," she said shrugging. "There all about changing into the bigger creature and fighting," she said. "I've always led a simple life," she said.  
"I didn't mean to upset you earlier," I told her.  
"I wasn't upset," she said. "No one talks to me as frankly as you do," she laughed. "I'm not sure anybody dares," she said smiling. "I act very child like, because that is how I feel," she said. "I'm closer to 15 thousand years old, but still my body remains the same as when I turned 21," she said.  
"You don't look 21," I admitted.  
"I was considered a god," she said. "People used to say my mother was Aphrodite the goddess of love," she giggled. "I came after the human's of course," she said. "One night the sky was full of stars and then one fell, and in its place there was me," she said. "I was only a baby and was taken in by a lovely human couple named Amos and Arielle," she said. "They named me Arianna," she said.  
"What happened to them?" I asked totally mesmerised.  
"They were killed," she whispered. "And I sought vengeance and killed everybody in our village because nobody would tell me who did it," she said. "I became cold after their death, and alone," she said.  
"So you created Romulus," I said ripping into a chicken breast.  
"Oh no," she laughed. "Romulus was a human man I had seen building," she said. "He was fascinated by me and told me who had killed my parents, apparently they had rode through bragging about it, so together I killed them and he watched and protected me. Unfortunately the next night people came after him and killed him, as he lay dying I killed his murderers and made him drink their blood so he would heal," she said. "He drained 7 guards and the next day woke up and he was what people now call a vampire," she told me.  
"Go on," I whispered.  
"After that he hated me," she said. "I called him my brother and he called me his little sister and together we travelled, he would pass on his curse to spite me and so I passed mine on a little," she said laughing.  
"What is your curse?" I asked.  
"I do not consider it a curse," she said simply. "I love my powers," she said. She stopped and lifted her head sniffing before a smile broke onto her face.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"A smell," she said. "It's," she paused and I saw Sam walking towards our table.  
"Am I paying you to sit now?" he asked.  
"No," I said rising. Cayden was watching him carefully and then she leaned closer sniffing him before I tapped her and shook my head. "That's one of things we talked about," I whispered.  
"Oh," she said nodding. Sam looked at her finally and paused his mouth dropping open before he started stuttering.  
"Sam," he said extending his hand. She rose practically tripping over herself.  
"Cayden," she said taking it and smiling at him.  
"Oh," he said. "Your whose staying with Sookie," he said.  
"That I am," she said blushing, they were still holding hands and I coughed before Sam nodded and sat back down.  
"Another drink?" I asked.  
"Yes please," she said. "Maybe just coke this time," she said. "Do you have cake?" she asked. She stayed until we closed drinking coke and practically eating us out of food.  
"You have to pay," I told her.  
"I know that," she laughed. "I withdrew money today," she said. "I got enough to cover my rent and plenty of all the food and drink I have had," she said. Sam was watching us very carefully as I explained to her the meaning of the money.  
"Oh dear," she said suddenly.  
"What did you do," I said looking at her.  
"There was a homeless man I felt ever so sorry for him," she said. "So I might have given him $600," she admitted.  
"Why," I said.  
"Is that a lot?" she asked.  
"Yes," I said shaking my head.  
"Should I ask for it back?" she asked.  
"No," I said sighing. "You can't simply ask people for money back that you've given them as a donation," I explained.  
"I hate this world," she said sighing.

"You two going home now?" Sam asked.  
"My shift is over, the bar is closed," I said confused.  
"Thought you'd stay for a drink," he said.  
"Love too," Cayden said happily. "I've taken quite a liking to coke," she said smiling.  
"I meant alcohol," he said and she blushed. "Would you like a beer?" he asked.  
"Sure," she said shrugging. I got the hint pretty quickly and laughed slightly.  
"I'll meet you back at the house," I said and she kissed my cheek.

"Where is she?" Pam asked as I entered the house.  
"Who?" I said confused.  
"Cayden," Eric sighed.  
"Oh she's at the bar with Sam having a drink," I said shrugging. Pam looked as heartbroken as a vampire can look and Eric looked amused.  
"I shall return to the club," Pam said and simply left.  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked.  
"She has feared," Eric said. "That Cayden would take a fancy to a shifter in these areas since there are so many," he said pulling me onto his lap.  
"Tell me about your day lover," he said and I did. "You spoke out of line with Arianna and are still alive," he said laughing.  
"Why do you call her Arianna?" I asked.  
"I dislike her human name," he said shrugging. "I call her it to her face sure, but away from her I much prefer the name that strikes fear in supernatural's hearts," he said kissing my shoulder.

"She's very touchy feely," I told him.

"Would you like me to explain that your my wife?" he asked.

"You've never actually said that out loud," I said, secretly I liked him saying it, being Eric's wife I had to admit was not the worst thing in the world to be. He obviously cared for me dearly, the sex was amazing, no, more than amazing, it was fantastic, mind blowing, made me unable to walk for days afterwards, he lavished me with gifts, he had recently bought me a new car, a nice little BMW in a pale blue that he said reminded him of my eyes. So yes, I could really like being his wife.

"Your my wife," he mumbled kissing me and moving me just a little so I could get the full extent of being his wife.

"That I am," I said sliding off the sofa and falling to my knees. "A happy to serve wife," I said grinning. Eric's fangs popped out and the night finally got started.

The next day Cayden was sat at the table cradling a steaming cup of something, she looked distracted and I sat down and she snapped out of it smiling at me.  
"He is very attractive," she started.  
"Good morning to you as well," I said.  
"Good morning Sookie," she said.  
"You are talking about Sam?" I asked.  
"Yes," she sighed. "We chatted for many hours and drank several beers," she said smiling.  
"Did you sleep with him?" I asked.  
"No," she said. "I kissed him several times," she said blushing.  
"What's wrong?" I said looking at her confused face.  
"I would very much like to sleep with him," she said leaning towards me. "What is it like?" she asked. Out of all the things she could have asked me, that's the one I didn't know how to answer.  
"Has Pam ever," I looked at her and wriggled my hands.  
"Entered me?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Nope," and then she smirked. "Not in my vagina anyway," she giggled.  
"Well," I said. "It feels like that but much more natural," I told her.  
"I quite enjoyed it," she said. "So did Pam," she said shrugging. "Did she come round last night?" she asked.  
"Yes," I said. "I told her you were out and she left," I explained.  
"She will be most angry with me," she sighed and then rose. "I need to sleep more," she said. "I'm not feeling very well," she said.  
"Your hung over," I told her.  
"What?" she asked confused.  
"When you drink too much the next day you feel rough, sluggish and generally moody, it's called a hang over," I said sipping my coffee.  
"I do not like it," she said before she disappeared.

The phone rang as I heard her being sick in the upstairs toilet, I answered it calling to her if she needed me.  
"Sookie?" Sam's voice said.  
"Hi Sam," I said. "Was I supposed to be at work? Thought I started at 3?" I said.  
"No," he said laughing. "You are in at 3," he said. "I was wondering if Cayden was around," he said.  
"Oh sure," I said. "Cayden," I shouted.  
"I am not well," she shouted back.  
"My mistress requires food," a voice said making me jump. Her personal bodyguard Loch was stood there a half smile on his face.  
"Sam's on the phone," I shouted.  
"Loch," she called. "Come carry me," she said. Loch disappeared and then reappeared carrying her down the stairs before he deposited her on the stool and set about making some food for her.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Yeah," a giggle she grinned at me and then started twisting her brown locks around her finger. "So tonight," she said. "7," she said. "Sounds great," she said.

"You are going out?" I asked.  
"With Sam," she said.

"Who is he?" Loch asked.

"A shifter," she said kissing his arm. "I might require you later," she whispered thinking it was way too low for me to hear but last night I had sipped Eric's blood during our love making and all my senses were on fire so I could hear perfectly.  
"What for?" Loch asked.

"I need to experience sex," she whispered. "As my bodyguard I trust you," she said. "I'm going back to bed please bring my food to me," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Need a hand?" I asked.  
"Oh no," Loch said. "My duty is too my mistress, I could ask for no help," he said shaking his head. I sat down sipping another cup of coffee and let my mind wander unfortunately picking up on poor Loch's thoughts

"Oh this is it," he thought. "I adore the woman I've travelled with her for 15,00 years watching her, craving her begging for her and received kisses and her blood but never her body, I have been a good guard I deserve this," he said smiling as he chopped the meat up he had cooked. So Loch was in love with Cayden, made sense really.

"I require you," Cayden said standing in front of me in only pale blue underwear, this would have been fine if we had been at home, however we were stood in Merlotte's storage room.  
"You need to go home and put some clothes on," I told her.

"That is my problem," she hissed. "I do not know what to wear," she said.  
"Where are you meeting him?" I asked.  
"Here," she said.

"And going?" I asked.  
"Dinner and something else," she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Wear that cute black dress with the bow at the back and the black wrap around shoes, no tights," I told her.  
"I love you," she said disappearing just as the door opened and the cook for tonight Terry walked in.  
"Taken you 20 minutes to get onions," he said. "Thought you'd had an accident," he said.

"I wish," I mumbled sliding past him and back into the bar. At 7 Sam was looking at his watch and the clock behind the bar nervously before she walked in looking stunning, the most beautiful I had seen her, the black dress looked beautiful on her slim figure and her hair was down again but straight this time and she had even put a splash of make up on making her cheek bones pop from her face and her eyes stand out more.  
"Good luck," I whispered to him as he walked round to greet her.

I woke the next morning and found myself not alone in bed, Cayden was curled beside me in her normal long white night dress her face clean and fresh from last night.

"Morning," she said stretching.  
"Did you have a nice night?" I asked, I sat up and looked at the clock, it read half 2 in the afternoon.

"It was wonderful," she said. "Sam is really lovely," she said stretching and then sitting up fully.

"Tell me about Loch," I said, I had wasted most of my day and the bed was so lovely and warm I was struggling to get out.

"Loch is my personal bodyguard," she said. "I made both him and Castile, one for me and one for my brother to protect us from everyone else basically, especially when we were asleep," she said stretching. "He is like my best friend, he comes when I need him too and when I do not require him I allow him to roam the lands doing what he wishes," she said shrugging.

"How did you make him?" I asked fascinated.  
"I summoned down the stars," she said. "And raised the earth," she said. "Put him into the deepest fires and cooled him at the bottom of the deepest sea," she said smiling. "Fact," she giggled.

"He likes you," I told her.  
"Oh he has always desired me," she admitted. "I pleased him a lot," she said shrugging. "But he was never allowed to touch me," she said. "I allowed him to drink from me a few times, you saw the effect it had on Pam, it can be quite intoxicating," she said.

"Did you and Sam?" I asked.  
"No," she said. "We came very close," she said.

"How come I slept so late?" I asked. "I can't even remember you getting into bed with me," I told her.

"I'm not," she said smiling. "I got bored and entered your dream," she said yawning. "Sleep some more Sookie, I shall see you soon," and with that I bolted up in bed and found myself alone, my clock read half 6 and I flopped backwards laughing.

Sam and Cayden became a couple pretty quickly, he wanted her to himself and she well, she still didn't know what she wanted, more than once when Eric was leaving Pam would leave with him and I find Cayden sat at the kitchen table looking sorry for herself.

"Don't," she said one such night.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Judge me," she whispered.

"Any news on your brother?" I said changing the subject.

"None," she said rubbing her face. "Castile cannot get to him, my nephew is not answering my summons and Loch is also trying and failing to get inside the compound," she said.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.  
"Sam is cooking for me," she said. "He wants tonight to be our first time together," she said looking petrified.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked.

"For someone as old as me," she said. "Nerves are something I had forgotten, being around you and being around human's is making me remember such emotions, and I do not enjoy it," she said.

"Let's go to bed," I said. "It's like 5am," I told her. "I have no work tomorrow so we can have a nice long sleep in, no getting in my head," I snapped.

"Ok," she laughed and followed me to my room making herself comfortable on the other side of the bed.

Cayden dressed for once quite normal in denim shorts and a flowing white top with golden flowers sewed into it.  
"I'm scared," she said as she stood in front of me. "What if I do it wrong?" she asked.

"You can't," I said. "It will be natural," I told her. She left then and I sat sighing before I got up, ran myself a bath and grabbed my book. As suspected Eric turned up a little after midnight and climbed straight into bed with me.

"She is out?" he asked.

"Yes," I said turning on my side to look at him.

"Then we do not have to consider her sensitive ears," he said grinning, before I could ask what he meant I found out.

The next day Cayden's door was open and her bed still made, the kitchen was untouched and I sat down awaiting her arrival before she walked in, her face was pink and her eyes wide and startled as she caught sight of me.

"Morning," she said blushing.

"Good night?" I asked. She grinned and then giggled as she walked up the stairs, I grabbed my coffee and chased after her finding her in her room getting changed with the door wide open. She had little love nips on her hips and stomach, some vampire bite marks on her shoulder and a scar down the back of her leg.

"Well?" I asked.  
"It happened," she said smiling. "It was," she said grinning. "It was fantastic Sookie," she said and then flopped backwards. "I feel so alive, my body is singing, my mind is full and connected with the world around me," she said sitting up

"How was Sam this morning?" I asked.  
"Asleep still," she said. "Once I had a taste I didn't want to stop," she admitted. "We were making love till half 6 this morning," she giggled. "My influence over him seems to be just as intoxicating," she admitted.

"That sounds nice," I said giggling.

"Eric was here last night," she said. "I imagine you both had just as much fun," she said smirking at me.

"I imagine we did," I said giggling.

Sam seemed to be on clouds at work, he was serving behind the bar and waiting tables when I arrived with her four hours later, she had a flowered dress on and flat shoes and he grinned at her like she was wearing nothing at all.

"Hey you," she said kissing his cheek lightly.

"You here for food?" he asked kissing her lips.

"You," she said grinning. "But food first, am starving," she said sliding into my section. I ordered for her since she pretty much ate the menu these days and brought her some coke over, Sam sat down beside her nudging her neck and shoulder with his nose grinning.

"Full moon tonight," she commented when I brought the drinks over.

"You running?" I asked. I still had no idea what she was and we had been living together a whole 2 weeks now.

"Yes," she said.

"Can I join?" Sam asked.  
"Love you too," she said. "Change into something big," she said.

"Do I get to see?" I asked.

"Yes," she said smiling slightly. "I'll still be at home at 7ish," she said nodding.

"Can't wait," I told her, not lying. Sam sat with her for my whole shift and I drove the three of us to my house before she disappeared upstairs and came down in just a white robe, Sam stripped down to his boxers and the pair held hands in the garden as I made myself comfortable.

"That is the shifter," a voice said and I jumped. Loch looked amused at having surprised me again and took one of the empty seats.

"You shouldn't do that," I told him.

"My mistress asked me to keep you company tonight, she has a bad feeling in her stomach and she doesn't want to leave you unprotected," he told me.

"I'm sure Eric will be stopping by later," I told him.

"He will not," Loch explained. "My mistress when she changes cannot distinguish vampire from prey, she might attack him so he has been told to stay away for the night," he explained.  
"Oh," I said. "Glad to have you around then," I told him.

"Glad to be of service Miss. Stackhouse," he said nodding.  
"Call me Sookie," I told him. "Miss. Stackhouse just sounds too gosh darn formal for my taste," I said.

"It's time," her voice called. Sam had changed into a black bear and was sat on his hindquarters watching her. "I offer myself," she said repeatedly, her voice getting louder as her body swayed and shook and then cracking, her back prominent as she removed her gown and fell on all fours, her face elongating and her body twisting every which way as I just sat horrified before she rose up and lifted her magnificent head and howled. She was as big a bear but obviously a wolf type creature, her eyes were sparkling blue and her fur was brown with flecks of molten gold in it, she was a proud creature her teeth gleaming white before she stretched and turned to me.

"Goodnight Sookie," she said mentally and then raced off, Sam following her before she howled and I smiled to myself. I made Loch and myself some iced tea and we sat on the porch since the weather was so nice still.

"Can you die?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Has anybody ever tried to kill you?" I asked fascinated.  
"Yes," he laughed. "Several thousand times," he said. "I can be weakened, but not killed, my mistress saw too that," he said.

"Can Cayden be killed?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "She is immortal but still things can kill her," he said.

"Why not you then?" I asked.

"I have no heart," he said.

"Really," I said.  
"Like a vampire I do not breathe or have a beating heart, my brain functions perfectly of course but I do not feel the way others do," he told me.  
"Are you dead like a vampire?" I asked.

"No," he said laughing. "I am warm, I can walk around in the daylight, I do not need blood to sustain me, normal food will do just fine," he said nodding.

"You drink Cayden's blood though right?" I asked.  
"You would drink it too if you knew half of what it was capable of," he told me. "She allows Pam to drink because it makes vampires more human," he said. "Pam drinks her blood and becomes warm and able to feel love more prominently then she normally would, it can become addictive. If Cayden wanted too she could give Pam enough blood and restore her to full human," he said.

"Has she ever done that?" I asked.  
"Twice," he admitted. "Pam asked the first time and the second time she was just given it by mistake in one of their love making sessions," he said smirking.

"So Pam what?" I asked. "Walked around in the day time?" I asked.  
"Basically," he said. "Her organs took on full life again for the day, the pair sat for many months considering the effects of what would happen if they gave her more, if she would become fully human for Cayden," he paused now.  
"Tell me," I said.

"They," he paused again and rubbed his face. "They desired a family together for a long time," he said rushing his words. "Cayden wanted Pam to have a child," he whispered.

"And what happened?" I asked.

"I do not know," he answered. "The second time they did it, Pam did fall pregnant but the effects wore off more quickly and Cayden didn't have enough blood to keep her going and the pair didn't speak for many months and then my mistress retired to her crypt and Pam went back to Eric," he said, my heart wept for the pair of them, Cayden had mentioned a family in our chats but Pam just didn't seem the type.

"Pam as a mother," I said shaking my head.

"She would have given the baby to my mistress to mother rather than herself, she loves herself too much to raise a child," he explained. "But she also loves my mistress a lot," he added at the end.

"I've noticed," I said smiling.

"Vampires are very," he said.

"Possessive," I finished.

"To put it simply," he laughed.

"Have you ever wanted children?" I asked.

"I have them," he admitted. "I have 7 girls and 12 boys," he said smiling. "They are all dead however, I have not sired a child for several hundred years," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said not sure what else to say.

"Do not feel sorry for me," he laughed. "I have grandchildren, great grandchildren, my last son died only 15 years ago leaving many sons and daughters. They have no magical powers except long life, he was 319 years old when he slipped into an endless sleep," he said smiling at me.

"Cayden must be pretty powerful if she made you," I said.

"Oh she is," he laughed. "When she is fully restored she will be unstoppable," he said smiling.

"She isn't already?" I asked.

"Oh no," he said shaking his head. "When she is she shall glow like the sun, if you think she is beautiful now give her another week and she will be the single most beautiful thing you have ever seen," he said awe dripping from his words.

"I'm getting tired," I admitted yawning.

"Sleep," he said rising. "No one shall get within 10 feet of this house," he told me.

Cayden was home when I finally did wake up wrapped up in a fluffy dressing gown eating a massive plate of bacon and eggs.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Just coffee," I said sitting down. She shrugged and continued eating as I sipped my coffee, the house was deadly silent and I coughed at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Dropped him off this morning," she said. "I didn't think it was proper for him to sleep over here," she said.

"I wouldn't have minded," I told her.

"Oh," she said blushing. "I did not know that," she said shrugging. "My brother would never permit people to sleep over in our home," she said shrugging.

"You had a home together?" I asked.

"Oh it was beautiful," she admitted. "Before we began fighting so fiercely we loved each other deeply," she told me.

"You obviously do still love him," I told her.  
"I adore my brother, before Loch, before Pam he was all I had," she said.

"Why do you think they haven't just killed him?" I asked her.

"Because," she said rubbing her head. "We do not know what sort of consequence that would bring," she admitted. "He was the first vampire Sookie, my nephew is afraid that if he is killed all vampires across the world will also be killed," she said. "Pam and Eric have spoken to many older vampires that are suffering since his disappearance. My oldest friend Domical was the second vampire ever made, he cannot rise from his coffin some days, he is extremely weak, a side effect of my brother being taken," she said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh," she said. "I'd affect everyone else," she said shrugging. "Including you," she said smirking.

"So let's keep you safe eh?" I said laughing.

A month passed in a blur, I worked, Cayden tried to fit into normal society by attending parties with Sam, having him sleep over, sleeping over at his and finally she started to learn to drive, Sam had given her a few lessons but they had argued like crazy and they had stopped before they fell out. Eric and I were pretty much the same as well, he would come to me or I would visit him at the bar and sit with him simply talking for hours, it was a peaceful life now. No more drama, no more fighting, I was eternally grateful no one had hit me recently; I had no bruises, no broken bones it was going pretty great. Cayden had detached herself from Pam slightly and spent most of her time with Sam, she occasionally came to the bar with me and danced, Pam would watch and stare her fangs out before the pair would disappear. Yes, life was simple.

Cayden's attitude changed drastically over the space of 5 days, she barely left her room and when she did she was snapping at people and being moody as well.

"How is she today?" Sam asked as I entered work.

"Oh she's still asleep," I said. "She doesn't want to see anybody," I told him.

"Things between me and her have been going so great Sookie," he sighed. "I mean I'm really starting to fall for her," he sighed.

"I know Sam," I said.

"We were considering living together you know," he said taking me by surprise.

"She does miss you," I said looking at him.

"She said that when I phoned yesterday," he said shaking his head. "Crazy bitch," he said walking off.

"I heard that," a voice said. She was finally awake her face looked softer her body seemed to glow as well.

"You look different," I said.

"I am nearly charged," she said smirking. "I need to speak with you privately," she whispered.

"Cayden," Sam said.  
"Hello," she said leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I shall speak to you shortly," her eyes turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sat down outside the bar and looked me right in the eyes.

"I'm with child," she said.

I didn't answer her till we got home, I had asked Sam for the rest of the night off and since the bar was pretty dead he had agreed and I had driven her home, she looked distraught and as we walked inside she did something I never expected, she burst into tears, turned and hugged me before falling to her knees and taking me with her. I patted her back and kissed her cheek as her sobs turned into hiccups and then into gentle whimpering.

"What's all that about," I asked smoothing down her long brown hair.

"You forget Sookie that although I might be very old I'm still in the body of a teenager," she said. "I'm," she paused.

"Scared?" I asked her.

"No," she said. "I can never show fear especially now," she said.

"Have you told anybody?" I asked.  
"I told Loch," she said. "He felt my pain at the knowledge and came instantly and demanded to know," she said smiling.  
"He cares for you a lot," I told her.

"I do know this Sookie," she said. "I have tried finding ways of paying him back, but the only thing left is my body," she said shrugging.

"Is it Sam's?" I asked.

"No it's Pam's," she said rolling her eyes at me. I rolled mine right back at her and then settled myself on the floor so she could curl up beside me.

"You're going to have a baby," I said.

"I know," she whispered.  
"I'm jealous as sin," I admitted.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"I've always envisioned myself settling down, having a few babies getting married," I said.  
"Instead you are stuck married to a vampire who could never give you a baby," she said.  
"Basically," I said resting my head backwards against the wall.

"Pam and I," she said. "We once tried for a baby," she said. "I made Pam human and she bred with a man who we agreed looked like me, she fell pregnant with some help from me of course," she said smiling against me. "And I gave her my blood daily so she would remain human and carry the child, she was 3 months pregnant," she whispered. "And she suffered a horrific miscarriage, there was blood everywhere and I barely had enough left to heal her so we had to wait till she restored back to her vampire body. She said she never wanted to see me again," she whispered. "She admitted that whilst she loved me dearly and wanted a family with me, she had never expected to feel so attached and I was just a constant reminder of that pain," she said nestling further against me. "Before I retired to my crypt I waited, my brother was getting impatient but she came to me," she said smiling. "She came and begged me to forgive her and I did and told her to be the one to awaken me and that I looked forward to seeing her again," she said looking me in the eye.

"You sure do like to tell me stories," I admitted.

"I enjoy sharing my life with you," she shrugged. "I find it very easy to speak with you," she rose now and helped me up.

"You never ask about me," I said sounding bitterer then I intended too.

"Tell me about you," she said as we curled up in my bed. I had made us a massive bowl of popcorn and she was managing to not get any on the sheets, a pity I couldn't do the same. I told her everything, about Bill being my first, him betraying me, that had made her mad, she wanted to punish him for me.

"It's ok now," I told her. I continued telling her about Eric, then about Quinn, the vampires summit everything, she lay back afterwards and then looked at me.

"You are missing something," she said staring intently.

"My uncle," I started. Her eyes afterwards closed and she breathed heavily.  
"I find myself rather protective of you," she said sounding worried about that.

"Bill already took care of him," I said. She scoffed and then rolled onto her back and her top lifted and showed me a lovely flat tanned stomach.

"Once," she said. "When Romulus and I were travelling," she said. "He attempted to force himself upon me," she said. "It was the scariest experience of my entire life," she whispered. "He tied me up, drained me and then began undressing him and I," she said. "He had forgotten however to gag my mouth and as he was about to enter me," she said giggling now. "I said one word," she said looking at me.

"Loch?" I asked.

"Exactly," she said rising. "He appeared instantly of course and ripped my brother off me taking me miles away and allowing me to heal, he fed me his own blood which was silly of him, he found me live stock and when I was fully healed and back to my glorious self, we hunted him down. Castile turned on us once we got there but he was taken care of, and my brother and I made a pact to live separate lives," she said.

"Castile was taken care of?" I asked. "I thought he and Loch were invincible?" she giggled.

"I made Castile, like a vampire and his maker he could not turn on me, I told him to sit and be quiet and he was helpless to help my brother," she answered simply. I nodded and then yawned widely and she rose kissing my forehead before she bid me a goodnight and left.

"Nervous?" I asked, Cayden looked sideways at me and then continued flipping through her magazine.

"We find out the sex today," I said trying to get her more interested.

"I already know," she said.

"Well at least let me be surprised," I snapped at her. Today was Cayden's 12 weeks scan, and unlike her I was very excited about it, today we would see her and Sam's baby for the first time. Sam however had not turned up, if he had forgotten she would kill him, if he was late she would kill him, but we had got no message from him.

"Cayden Eve Arianna," a woman called. Cayden rose and I followed her bouncing along after her as she was told to lie down and lift her top up, her stomach had protruded slightly but she was so slim that even this early on a difference could be seen.

"Hey," I said walking into the bar. Sam looked up and smiled at me widely.

"You're early," he said.

"Unlike you," Cayden said appearing behind me.

"What?" he said laughing, he stopped when she put the scan down on the counter top and all the blood left his face.

"Shit," he said, but she was already gone.

"How mad was she?" he asked as I grabbed my apron.

"Pretty damn mad," I told him. "But she calmed down a whole lot on the way home looking at the picture, she made you a copy because Pam wants one as well," I told him.

"She spends way too much time with Pam," he said shaking his head, Sam was well aware of the fact Cayden had slept with Pam but for some reason he just didn't seem to enjoy acknowledging the fact.

When I got home she was asleep on the sofa covered in a thick white blanket.

"She fell asleep," Pam said from the kitchen, I walked in and discovered her dressed in what I could only describe as soccer mom clothing.

"She's getting more tired every day," I said getting myself a drink.  
"She made you some tea and left it in the oven for you to heat up," Pam said smiling, I grinned and opened it, the smell of chicken hit me instantly and my mouth practically drooled.  
"Sookie home?" a faint voice called.  
"Yeah," I called back. A groan and she appeared in her white pyjama's and curled on Pam's lap nuzzling her neck.

"Did you tell her?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked pausing the fork to my mouth.  
"I have been summoned by my nephew," she said glaring. "He dare summon me," she hissed.

"But also, happier news," Pam said.

"We picked a name," Cayden said smiling.

"You did?" I asked curious.

"Hunter," she said grinning at me. "Ironic no?" she said. I laughed and she smiled warmly at me.

"So what does it mean you've been summoned?" I asked.

"He's ready to face me," she said growling. "I have waited patiently and then he sends," she paused. "He sent a werewolf to Loch at the chamber and gave him an invitation," she spat.

"So when do you go?" I asked.

"We," she said. "We all go in two night's time," she said smirking at me. "I require you," she added.

"Is it going to be dangerous?" I asked as Eric fastened me into my dress. It was a sky blue colour with cream trimming and a lace bodice that tied at the back, Cayden had bought it for me especially, her dress was similar but red.

"Knowing Cayden, yes," he said simply kissing my neck. "But you are in great favour with her, she will not let anything happen," he said. "I hope," he added. Loch and Castile were accompanying us and as I went downstairs I noticed that they too like Eric were wearing very old fashioned suits, Pam came floating down the stairs in a matching dress to mine.  
"My mistress," Loch and Castile said at the same time and fell to their knees, Eric did as well and Pam sunk into a low curtsey, Cayden was not holding anything back tonight and her skin glowed with power, her hair tied up away from her beautiful face, her eyes looked at me and she smirked so I curtseyed a little at her. Her dress was tight over her stomach but not too tight I hoped, she looked beautiful and her pendant was around her neck a gift from her brother thousands of years ago apparently.

"You may rise," she said and everyone looked at her. "We shall be ok," she said. Pam winked at me and we fell out of my little house and into the limo Eric had hired, Cayden was practically bouncing with energy and a little rubbed off on me.  
"Stop," she said. Loch stopped the driver with a simple knock on the window and she looked around at us all.

"If I am killed," she said.  
"Mistress," Loch said instantly.

"If I am killed," she snapped. "Kill every fucker in the place," she said her eyes glowing. "I do not trust my nephew and I dread to think what he has done to my brother," she said.

"Mistress," Loch said softer. "Please," he whispered.

"You will drink from me," she said kneeling. She pulled down her arm sleeve and looked at Pam first who knelt and bit into her sucking for seconds before she sat back, Eric was next and he gasped afterwards panting like he'd just had sex, Loch and Castile looked at me and I knelt beside her and simply licked the wound, it was like an orgasm to put it simply. She pulled her sleeve back up and Loch knelt beside her and offered his neck, her face turned primal and she ripped into his neck which made him groan before she licked the wound and kissed his lips.  
"You have been good to me," she whispered.  
"It's only half as good as you have been to me," he whispered. "My maker, my mistress, my one love," he said. "I would die beside you if I could," he said. "But if you do fall tonight, I shall slay all those around you," he said. "That is my final promise," he told her.

"What would you have of your mistress?" she asked.  
"If you fall," he said. "Allow me the same," he whispered.

"Of course," she said. "Sookie," she said next.  
"Yes," I said kneeling again beside her.  
"What would you ask of me?" she said. I stared at her dumbfounded and then she smiled and leaned closer to me and kissed my lips.

"You know what I want," I whispered against her mouth.  
"If he wishes," she said. "I shall make it happen," she whispered.  
"Thank you," I said and kissed her back.

"Pam?" she asked.  
"Don't die," was her response.  
"Eric?" she asked.  
"Don't die," he said as well.

The house was magnificent with the longest drive way in history and foundations so pretty they shone like stars.  
"How dare he," Loch spat.

"What's wrong?" I asked Pam.

"This was once Cayden's home," she answered simply.

"Oh," I said. Cayden had her eyes closed as she hummed a light tune and rubbed her stomach, her baby I thought wanting to cry. The car finally stopped and the door was opened, Eric stepped out first followed by me and then Pam, we waited for the guards and they two stepped out next before we all stood aside as Cayden rose. The guards on the door saw her and dropped to their knees.

"We are not worthy," one said as she walked past.  
"Rise," she whispered her head bowed. "Loch, Castile," she whispered.

"Yes," they answered.

"Time to hide," she told them. Before my very eyes the two men vanished, I knew they were still there because Castile had been told to guard me with his life and his hand was still firmly planted on my arm.

"Entering," a voice boomed. "Eric Northman Sheriff of Area 5, his human consort Sookie Stackhouse," Eric placed my hand over his and we walked in, it was all very regal and reminded me of an old English court, a man at the top of the room looked up impressed, he was the image of Romulus but he looked different, he looked paler and well he looked scary.

"Entering," the voice said again. "Her greatness Arianna," he said. "With her partner Pam," he said. Many vampires in the hall moved themselves so they could see her and I saw a good few dozen bow to her, her face remained impassive as she strolled up to her nephew.

"Do you not bow to your king?" he asked her.  
"I have no king," she answered rising up the stairs. "You are in my seat nephew," she said. He laughed at first and then moved to the chair a few inches below her own as she took her seat and looked around.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"You know Pam," she said. "This is her maker Eric and his partner Sookie," she said. We moved to stand beside her and I could feel Loch's anger rolling off him.

"You can hear me?" her voice said. I nodded slightly. "Tell Castile to find my brother, nip him twice," she said. "That is the signal," she said her face as impassive as ever. I found Castile's hand on my shoulder and pretended I had a scratch before his presence disappeared completely.

"She is part fairy," he whispered sniffing the air.

"That she is," Cayden said, or did I call her Arianna?

"You consort with strange beings Aunty," he said smiling at her.  
"You summoned me," she said. "What is it you wish?" she asked.

"I wished to see my Aunty," he said. "Since she rose from her crypt earlier then I was expecting," he said smirking at her.

"Missed your chance at catching me weak you mean," she said her eyes blazing.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said.

"I'm sure you don't," she said. "But two nights after I had been awoken someone burnt my crypt down," she told him, his face was perfect his shock and outrage nearly had me convinced.

"Then we must celebrate you getting out in time," he said smiling widely at her.

"Where is my brother?" she asked. "Your father," she asked.

"See," he said rising from his seat. "This is a conversation I was hoping we could avoid," he said his fangs out now.

"You have been drinking from him," she said rising from her seat. "How dare you," she hissed.

"Oh Aunty," he said smirking. "I shall enjoy drinking from you much more," he said. "Unless that is," he said. "You bow to me," he said his eyes a dangerous red colour. "My father would not and he is now dying slowly downstairs as we speak," he said. "Will you bow to your king?" he asked getting flanked by very large vampires and werewolves. Cayden rose to her full height and stepped away from the chair walking down the steps towards him.

"I," she said. "Have no king," she spat. "I," she screamed. "Am Arianna," she shouted. "I am the creator of all that is," she said. "I created you all," she said her body shaking. "I can take that life back as easily as I created it," she shouted.

"Oh she is magnificent angry," Pam said her fangs out.

"Is this really the time?" I asked.

"You dare," she said. "Tell me to bow at the feet of you? What are you to me? I could kill you without even lifting my hand, one word dear NEPHEW and you would be a pile of parts at my feet and then we shall see who is the king," she said glaring at him.  
"You dare defy me?" he screamed at her.  
"YOU DARE DEFY ME," she screamed right back.

"I am king now," he said. "You shall bow, or you shall die," Cayden turned and looked up at the four of us.  
"Then try it," she said. "Try and kill me," she said her hands elongating and her teeth sharpening. "Who here is going to go against me?" she asked. No one stepped forward and for once her nephew didn't look so full of himself until a large werewolf roared and charged at her, Loch was frozen beside me and the werewolf jumped his face changing she raised a single hand and he burnt so fiercely a pile of ash fell in his place.  
"Anyone else?" she asked.

"Kill her," he screamed.

"Mistake," Loch said appearing again and pulling out giant silver swords, his body like Cayden's glowed whereas she was like golden sunshine he was silver, Eric left my side as well and Pam hid me behind her back.  
"We fight for our lady," a voice called. I looked around Pam and saw a group of men and women all wearing red.

"You dare," Lucian said growling at them. All 8 of them came and flanked Cayden's side which meant that the 11 of them had a total of 121 creatures to fight.

"Only you should die," Lucian growled.

"You could try," Loch said stepping in front of Cayden. With a roar the fighting started, Cayden raced up the stairs to protect me and Pam as Loch swept through the crowd heads flying left right and centre before I noticed Castile join in the fight a mad cry emitting from his throat.

"It should not be like this," Cayden whispered ripping the head off a vampire and kicking the dead body away from her.

"Do you surrender?" she shouted.

"Never," Lucian said still fighting one of the red coated vampires. Cayden left the platform and joined in beside Loch her hands glowing as she burnt people where they stood and ripped them apart with her bare hands, it was then that I noticed who I couldn't see fighting.  
"Eric," I whispered.

"Over there," Pam said. "He and Castile have fought beside each other before, they are doing well," she said. After twenty minutes of pure intense fighting the floor was covered in blood and only a handful of her opponents were left standing, her nephew looked petrified as she glared at him.

"Do you surrender?" she asked the group.

"Yes," all the others said dropping down.

"Never," Lucian said.

"I shall enjoy killing you," she said raising her hand.  
"Stop this," a man's voice called. Cayden froze automatically and Lucian began laughing.

"You sure you have no king?" he asked taunting her. Cayden roared and grabbed him by the throat tossing him against the wall at the far end of the hall.

"Sister," the voice said appearing. Romulus was being held up by Castile and he looked terrible.

"Brother," she said and then appeared right in front of him tears in her eyes before she fell onto the bloody floor on her knees.

"What business have you got here?" he asked.  
"I came for you," she said simply.

"You missed me?" he asked.  
"No," she said. "I just didn't relish the thought of you being hurt," she answered.

"My son," he said. "Must be punished," he said as Castile helped him into a chair, it was not the main one and I noticed Cayden still hadn't risen.  
"Arianna," he said gently. "Please take your seat," he said. "Address your court first please," he said. Castile bit into his wrist and held it to Romulus who sighed deeply and then began to drink. Cayden finally rose from the bloody floor and stepped up to her seat looking around at the survivors.

"Who is your queen?" she asked.  
"Arianna," they shouted.  
"Your lady," she said.  
"Arianna," they shouted.

"Whom do you serve?" she asked.  
"Arianna," they shouted.

"Nephew," she said gently. Lucian was dragged by Loch and dropped down at her feet.

"Father," he said bowing his head. "Aunty," he said.

"What is your ruling?" Romulus said turning to her.

"Death," she said.

"Mine also," Romulus said rubbing his face.

"How?" she asked.  
"I've always liked the tried and tested methods," he said looking at her.

"Loch," she said.

"Yes my mistress," he said.

"Tie my nephew to the roof," she said. "Burn out his eyes," she said. "Break his fingers, his legs and his arms," she said. "Cut him a thousand times and leave him bleeding," she said. "Dawn is only half an hour away," she said. "Stay with him till the sun claims his body," she said rising.

"Yes my lady," he said dragging Lucian who began to scream and beg for mercy.

"You," she said pointing to a girl dressed in red dripping with blood.

"My lady," she said kneeling.

"You are a were?" she asked.

"A dedicated were my lady," she said.  
"I can see that by your colours," Cayden said smiling. "Show my friends were they can sleep and change and arrange food for my brother," she said.  
"I shall be fine," Romulus said. "There is plenty here for us to share," he said looking at her.

"We have not eaten together in centuries," she whispered.  
"We shall change that," he said.

"Retire to bed," she said turning to the three of us stood waiting patiently. "I shall come to you soon Sookie," she said before Romulus extended his hand and the pair stepped down together and she thanked each of the fighters kissing their foreheads and excusing them.

I had seen too much death for one night and as I slipped into the blacked out room and into the black silk sheets I was grateful for the silence, Eric was in a coffin at the other side of the room, and beside him was a coffin for Pam also, I tried and failed to keep my eyes open before sleep claimed me.

"Miss Sookie?" a young girl said.  
"Yes," I said.  
"Our lady requires you," she whispered. "I have brought clean clothes for you," she said. I sat up and rubbed my head noticing it was only midday as I changed and followed the young girl downstairs, Cayden was sat with her brother at a table the pair of them eating masses of food.

"Sookie," Cayden said rising and embracing me.

"This is the telepath?" Romulus asked. He had healed a lot over night and I wondered if the bandage on Cayden's wrist had anything to do with it, also now that I could see him close up I realised that like his sister he was beautiful.

"Yes," I said.

"Sookie is a dear friend and consort," Cayden said as I sat down and began helping myself. "She has cared for me over the last few months and trained me in the ways of the world," she told him.

"You are no longer a virgin?" he asked.

"Yes brother," she said blushing slightly.

"Maybe Sookie has trained you too well," he said and then laughed and she stopped digging her nails into my thigh.

"Will you require anything else?" a man said.

"We are fine thank you Malcolm," Cayden said smiling warmly at him.  
"It is my honour to serve you my lady," he said bowing and leaving. I giggled slightly and then saw Loch and Castile walk in and sit opposite the three of us.  
"It is done?" she asked.  
"It is," Loch told her. "May we eat?" he asked.  
"Of course," she said. Castile looked at Romulus briefly and got no responses so started to eat as well.

"It is nice to see you unharmed Miss. Stackhouse," Loch said.

"It's nice to be unharmed," I told him making him and Cayden laugh.

"Sister," Romulus said. "Will you retire back to the crypt now?" he asked.  
"I shouldn't see why," she said. "I'm enjoying this world and all it has to offer, if we can be civil there is no reason why we cannot exist together," she told him.

"Spoken like a true ruler," he said and kissed her shoulder. "If it is ok with you," he said coughing. "I would like to retire to the crypt," he said. "Just for a year or two," he told her. "I do not feel myself and an extended sleep might just do the trick," Cayden nodded at him.

"We will need to find a new resting place," she said. "Your son burnt our old one down," she said bitterly.

"I was fond of that place," he said.

"Me too," she said sighing.

"There is always this house?" he asked.

"Too big," she said instantly. "Castile and Loch cannot guard you in something this big," she said shaking her head. Loch looked a little offended at this comment and Cayden reached over the table and took his hand. "Do not give me that look," she told him. "You know this is true," she whispered.  
"I do," he said nodding.

"We could have one built again?" Romulus said stretching.

"That is always an option," she said. "Which reminds me," she said nodding. "You're female," she said.

"Celeste," he said nodding.

"She is dead," Cayden said simply.

"You killed her?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. "I tortured her as well," she told him. "She was the one responsible for your capture and she was making plans for mine as well," she said looking at him.  
"You made the right choice then," he said nodding.

"You are not acting like yourself brother," she said shaking her head.  
"Maybe," he said. "I realised that if you had been around during my capture it might never have happened," he told her.

"I do not understand," she whispered. I knew what he was about to say and I knew Cayden wouldn't appreciate it in the slightest.

"Our fights," he said.

"Romulus," she hissed.

"Our fights were always initiated by me and ended by you, you are the one with the power Arianna I was just too jealous and too stubborn to step aside and let you lead," he said. She was glaring at her bowl now and I took her hand sliding my fingers into hers.

"You should retire to a coffin," she told him. "You are weak and need rest," she said. "Castile have you finished? Answer me truthfully," she said.

"I'm still hungry," he said.

"I've eaten my full," Loch said rising.

"Accompany my brother to his old chamber and guard his coffin till Castile has eaten," she said nodding.

"What about you?" Romulus asked.

"Once our vampires are awake we shall return home," she said. "I came here to free you and I have, now I must return home and take care of myself," she told him.

"Maybe," Romulus said rising. "It is you that has changed sister," he kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room.

Cayden was pacing when Pam and Eric finally woke up, Pam looked at me worried and I simply shrugged as Eric sat beside me.

"What is wrong?" Pam asked.  
"Have I changed?" she asked.

"Meaning?" Eric said.

"Since we met," she said. "Have I changed?" she asked

"Yes," Pam said simply. "You are a much stronger person," she said.

"You are less childlike," Eric said.  
"I enjoyed being a child," she snapped.

"Who has offended you?" Pam said. "Has Sookie upset you again?" she asked glaring at me, I bowed my head remembering last time I had upset her and she waved her hand.

"My brother said it was I that had changed," she said. "He went on at me for 15 thousand years," she said screeching the end bit. "Arianna grow up, Arianna take some responsibility, Arianna stop making new creatures, Arianna leave that girl alone," she said. I giggled at the end bit and she smiled briefly.

"Now that I am changing he pulls me up on it," she said sitting down finally.

"Your car is ready," a vampire said appearing.

"Thank you Marcus," she whispered.

"Anything for you," he said. She smiled at him and then led the way out her brown hair flying around her face as she walked down the stairs.  
"She is unhappy," Eric said.  
"I know," Pam snapped.  
"Make her happy again," he said simply taking my hand. Cayden was kissing each of her fighters and thanking everybody as we appeared behind her.

"Take care of this house and of my brother," she said turning to them. "I shall know if things are not too his or my own liking," she told them and left. Pam sat beside her and held her hand as Cayden stared out of the window.  
"When we get back," she said. "Maybe we could go for a run?" she asked.

"I'm tired," Cayden said.  
"A bath then?" Pam said

"Together?" Cayden asked.  
"If you wish," she whispered.  
"I'd like that," she curled up resting her head on Pam's lap and Eric visibly relaxed and began nuzzling my neck again stirring things up in my pants.

Eric carried me into the house since I too like Cayden had fallen asleep, Pam woke her up and the pair slipped into the bathroom together as Eric undressed me in a lazy fashion.

"Tell me something," I said as his fangs popped out.  
"Anything," he said.

"How did you meet Cayden," I asked. He stopped and looked down at me.

"Do you need an answer right now?" he asked. "Or can it wait till we are finished?" he asked.  
"Till were finished," I said before he lifted me onto his waist and started kissing me, his hands unclipping my bra and holding me firmly against his body as he dropped me on the bed and rose over me removing his own clothing before he was inside me and I was seeing stars.

"There was a great war," he started. "Between vampires, werewolves, goblins, elves, fairy's, shifters you name it, there was one there," he said. "It was an epic battle lasting many weeks, only fought at night of course but we fought up past Alaska where every day was dark so we did not have to stop, only to rest and count our losses or heal our wounded," he told me, I settled against the cushions and watched him talk. "On the 35th day," he said. "A young girl strode through the battle, Cayden looked a lot younger in those days, she could only have passed for a girl of the age 14 at the most," he said. "Beside her was a huge man, Loch," he said. "Men around her fell to their knees and the fighting stopped, behind her walked Romulus and Castile and together they stood before us all and she looked up at him," he paused now. "And sentenced us all to death," he said simply.

""You have disappointed me," she said. "I brought you all into this world," she said. "I meant for you to live in harmony yet you disappoint me by fighting and shedding the blood, my blood," she said. "Would you have your lady stand here and bleed?" she asked.

"No," everyone shouted,"" Eric paused. "She began walking away and stopped as her brother coughed. "You really want them all dead?" he asked. "Do they forgive each other?" she asked and no one spoke," he laughed. "Do they promise to cist fighting?" she screamed.

"My lady," a fairy spoke, your great grandfather actually," he added. ""My lady," he said, "We did not mean for this to offend you, as you're most humble servant please except my apology and allow me and my people to leave this land and return," he said. Pam was only about 20 at this time, vampire years that is," he said smiling. "She was scared to death, I had failed to mention anything about his greatness and his mistress," he said shrugging. "She bolted," he said. "And Cayden grabbed her by the throat and tossed her down to the ground and stood over her pressing her foot into Pam's neck and then looked around daring anyone else to move before she leaned down, her face had been cold and as she looked at Pam she melted. "My child," she said. "Do not fear me," she whispered. "I'm sorry," Pam said. "I was scared and I don't want to die," she said simply. Cayden just stood looking at her before she stood up fully and extended her hand to her. "Your maker?" she asked. I rose and walked over seeing her eyebrow raise slighting before I bowed and she giggled and extended her hand to me which I kissed and took hold off. "Let us go," she said and began walking.

"Sister," Romulus called.

"They are all sentenced to death," she said simply. "Do not fail me Loch," and that was it," Eric finished.

"So," I said. "She spared you and Pam above all those other creatures?" I asked.  
"Yes," he said nodding. "She said Pam was beautiful and I as well," he laughed. "She wanted some companionship and we gave it to her, we travelled together for a long time and then she was the one who made me Sheriff she wanted to make me king but I declined," he said. "She then asked to borrow Pam and of course I accepted and the pair made a life together," he told me.

"Was Romulus pissed at her?" I asked.  
"Oh very," he said. "He came storming into her castle as we all sat drinking and watching dancers and acts and demanded her apology and of course being Cayden she gave none and told him to leave her sight and never question her motives," he said.

"But," I said.

"Cayden confessed to Pam and I that she had been watching the battle from Day 1, she had wept and when her tears had all dried up she had entered the battle to remind her children of her presence, when no one would willingly stop fighting she made them. She imparted her gifts with love and hope, and watching us all fight took that away from her," he said.

"So how come she's aged?" I asked.

"I do not know," Eric said. "She can make herself look as young as she wants, when she travelled with Romulus she always took the shape of a girl, a virgin, pure and weak," he said. "Now she is her own person in her own shape," he said.

"Was she beautiful?" I asked.  
"Oh," Eric laughed. "I tried to bed her several times but she only had eyes for Pam," he said pulling me closer. "Sleep lover, you must be tired," he said kissing me softly.

I was due at work the next day and woke up finding Pam in the kitchen eating pancakes with Cayden a healthy glow on her face.

"We are going baby shopping," Cayden said smiling.

"So she made you human?" I asked.  
"Yes," Pam said eating.

"Have you asked Eric?" Cayden asked me.

"No," I said simply.  
"Would you like me too?" she asked.

"No," I said shaking my head and helping myself to some food. It was surreal sitting with Pam and eating, the pair of them though were holding nothing back, holding hands and kissing softly if I hadn't seen them before I would have thrown up.  
"Do you want a lift to work?" Pam asked.  
"I can drive," I said, she nodded and then rose taking the plates to the sink and washing up. Cayden turned her head to watch her and I saw the bite mark in her throat. I went and showered and then kissed both of them on the cheek before I left.

"Hello lover," Eric said as I locked my car. I jumped visibly and he smirked and stepped down the steps kissing my cheek. "How was work?" he asked.

"It was work," I said jogging up the steps with him, Cayden and Pam were sat in the living room with piles of baby clothing, Pam looked a lot paler then earlier but Cayden was practically floating on clouds as she looked at the assembly instructions for some sort of mobile.

"Hey," I said.

"Sookie," Cayden said rising as quickly as her stomach would allow her. She embraced me and kissed my cheek steering me into the kitchen. "I made pie," she said grinning. I laughed and she blushed before I thanked her and inspected it.

"What sort of pie?" I called.  
"Beef," she said.

"Sookie," Eric said hours later as we laid in bed.  
"Hum," I said feeling sleep wash over me.

"Cayden made Pam human today," he said.  
"I know," I sighed. "She made us pancakes and went shopping," I told him.

"She offered to make me human," he said. "For a week," he said rolling and facing me. "She has never offered me this before," he said smirking. "I have a feeling you may have asked her," he wasn't accusing me but he was certainly letting me know he knew I was behind it.

"I haven't asked her for anything," I said. "She does as she wishes," I told him. He was silently stroking my back and I opened one eye to look at him and found him staring at the ceiling.

"It is a great honour," he said. "I might accept," he said. I nodded and cuddled against the sheets as he finally left the bed and pulled some pants on walking down to Cayden's room.  
"Enter," she sang. I sat up fully and waited for Eric to come back before Cayden appeared and sat down next to me.

"Eric and Pam have gone to rest," she said settling back against the cushions. "You smell like sex," she commented.  
"I had sex," I mumbled to her.

"Always nice to know," she said. "Tomorrow is my day with Sam," she said stretching. "I'm hoping he'll have sex with me as well," she said smirking.

"You shouldn't use them both like that," I said sitting up.

"I use nobody Sookie," she said looking at me. "I love Pam, she loves me back," she said. "I enjoy Sam and he respects me and cares for me and this bloody baby who is kicking my fucking bladder," she snapped. I giggled quietly and then she was under the covers with me smoothing my hair down.

"I'll ask Eric tomorrow," I told her.

"Good," she whispered. "He'll say yes," she said. "He loves you," she whispered before we both fell asleep.

Cayden sat beside me quite happily as I drove to work, her neck had healed perfectly and she was wearing a nice floral dress which showed off her bump, Sam was sat on his decking waiting for her a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said kissing her cheek and nodding at me, I left the pair of them as they went into his trailer, Sam had a lot on his mind whereas Cayden was humming lightly both trying to block me out, bastards. After a few hours of serving the pair came into the bar, Cayden looking very sulky as Sam sat her down and went behind the till.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him.  
"I told her off," he said.

"You told her off?" I asked laughing. "What for?" I said feeling nosey.

"We were enjoying some private time," he said meaning sex. "And we flipped positions and she had bite marks on her back, fresh ones," he said. "I told her it was me or Pam," he said shrugging. "She didn't like that so she threatened me right back and I didn't like that so now she's not speaking to me," he said shrugging. I sighed and went over to her table.

"Chicken basket?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for my lift," she said.

"Pam can't drive during the day," I said.

"You know," she said rising. "This is partially your fault," she snapped. "I wouldn't have those bite marks if Eric hadn't bit me last night to start his transformation into human, I've learnt my lesson with overcooking Pam a few times so Eric is taking it easy and now Sam thinks I'm a whore," she said glaring at me. "And I'm fully aware Pam cannot drive during the day, doesn't mean I don't know anybody else in this world," she hissed.

"Mistress," a man said nodding at her.

"Malcolm," she said stepping around me. I wanted to say sorry but she had already gone so I stood my mouth hanging open before I turned and stormed up to Sam.

"Did you ask her to explain the bite marks?" I asked.  
"She said it was none of my business," he said.  
"For your information, Cayden's blood to a vampire can make them human," I hissed. "She let Eric bite her so he could become human for me for a week," I snapped.  
"I didn't know," he said backing away from me.  
"If this ruins my chance Sam Merlotte I will never speak to you again," I said storming out.

"Cayden left me blood downstairs in the fridge," Eric said. "She has left a message with Pam saying she has left," he said with a raised eyebrow. "She is back at her own home till she has decided what she wants to do," he said sitting down beside me.

"We had an argument," I told him.

"And your still alive, she has improved," he said nodding.

"It was all Sam's fault," I said. "The pair of them was having sex and he saw the bite marks and flipped shouting at her and then she shouted at me and I shouted at him and now none of us are speaking to each other," I laughed.

"Was there a reason you wanted me to become human?" he asked.  
"I want a baby," I told him simply.  
"Then I shall try my best for you lover," he said. "There is plenty of blood for a week I've had today's fill so in the morning I should be human," he said smiling at me. "One week," he said. "Bottle a day should keep me ok Pam said," he told me.

Having Eric as a human made me want to cry with happiness, we woke up in bed together and we cooked and went shopping during the day, he sunbathed with me, we went away for two days just the pair of us to the beach and we swam and shared a hotel room, it was bliss and I was considering asking Cayden to donate more so it would never end. On a night we did the deed as many times as we could, we woke up and had sex, we had sneaky sex in changing rooms, in the car when we got stuck in traffic, he was trying his best and I was just hoping and praying it worked, Cayden had said she would help but she was still avoiding my phone calls.

When it came time for Eric to rest, we watched the sunrise together before he went inside his coffin and I was left.

"Nice week?" she asked. She was sat on top of my car her stomach swollen heavily and her hair tied up but somehow she looked beautiful.

"Perfect," I said.  
"I'll treat you to breakfast," she said getting down. "Come," she said. I drove us back home and rested my head against the wheel.

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"If it took?" she said.  
"Yes," I said.

"Not yet," she said looking at me. "I am all creating, not all knowing," she said getting out, the kitchen was full of food and I spotted Loch outside with the werewolf Malcolm wrestling.

"They have become friends," she said sitting. "It is nice for Loch, he normally only keeps the company of women and Castile," she said shrugging and helping herself to a mound of food.

"You've calmed down then?" I asked. Her eyes locked with mine and she shrugged.

"I am still refusing to speak to Sam," she admitted. "He called me many obscene things," she said, the pain on her face made me blush.

"Has he apologised?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she said nodding. "He has left many messages with Loch," she said smirking. The phone rang and I jumped up answering it before she smirked at me.

"Hello?" I said.  
"Sookie," Sam breathed. "Finally someone normal," he said.  
"You're not exactly normal Sam," I told him.

"More normal than her bodyguard," he said. "Is she there?" he asked.

"She is," I said.  
"Good, I'm coming over, and you tell her if he hits me one more time that's it, am done with her she can keep the baby or kill it, it won't bother me," he snapped hanging up.

"Well that's just rude," I said sitting down.

"He is on his way?" she asked.

"Yes," I said looking at her. She sighed and then looked outside, before she rose and kissed my forehead. I turned and saw Loch look at her confused before he and Malcolm disappeared and I heard a car start and leave.

"You must be tired," she said. "Go sleep," she said extending her hand and helping me upstairs. "Here," she whispered nipping her little finger and pressing it against my mouth. "It'll help," she said.

I woke up and found Eric and Pam beside my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Cayden," Pam said. "She and Sam have broken up," she said shrugging. "Sam told her she could drown the baby when it was born if she wished and she is not talking it well, she has sealed off her door to everyone and is crying and screaming," she said. "She could hurt herself," she said.

"I'll go see," I said rising before I realised I was naked. Pam looked me over and Eric did the same. "I went to bed dressed," I said blushing.

"And woke up naked," Eric said grinning his fangs popping out.

"Now you stop that," I told him wrapping a sheet around me. "And leave while I change," I said.

As predicted the second she heard my voice the door opened and she pulled me in locking it instantly and falling to the floor sobbing.

"Oh now," I said sitting beside her. "You stop it," I said moving her beautiful long hair. "And stop burning things," I snapped looking at the whole in the drawers and wall.

"He said," she said bursting into tears. "That I was a whore and a fool and a fang banger," she said. "He said that I should know better not to mix with other species and that whatever child we created holds no bound with him," she said spluttering and sending tears against my hands. "And that if it dies he won't care," she said before she assaulted me and cried into my arms.

"Let me put you to bed," I said struggling to lift her, she helped and curled under her expensive Egyptian cotton sheets sobbing and curling on herself.

"I gave myself to him Sookie," she said.  
"I know," I said kissing her head. "I know," I told her. I sat beside her until the tears stopped and she was asleep, breathing heavily but asleep and I left the room shaking my head as Pam tried to enter.

"Will you take me to Merlotte's?" I asked Eric. "I can't be bothered driving and you'll be quicker anyway," I told him, he nodded and off we went.

"Sookie," Sam said smiling. "Your off for a few days," he said confused.  
"Where do you get off," I shouted. "Telling the mother of your child that you don't care if your baby dies," I screamed. "She was faithful as she could be to you until you started acting all nasty and mean at her," I said. "She was nervous as sin giving herself to you, but she did and she never did that for Pam no sir she didn't," I said.

"My office," he said walking away. Eric stood outside as I followed him in, Sam sat down and rubbed his face as I sat opposite him and waited for his explanation.  
"I wanted to go round and apologise," he said. "I got there she looked at me and hugged me and kissed me and said she had missed me and told me about how the baby had been kicking and how she'd been eating really weird food, asked me if my Mum ever experienced that and then she paused giggled and looked at me, and she looked so beautiful, I mean pregnancy really suits her and I lost it," he said. "I started saying all this horrible stuff to her and she took it Sookie, I mean I thought after the first time I called her a whore I was going to die, I could see it on her face she wanted to kill me but this time she just looked so confused and weak and then she just turned and walked away from me and asked me leave," he said.

"What you said was out of order," I told him.

"You think I don't know that?" he hissed. "She is having my baby god sakes Sookie, she's crazy enough to have someone kill me, for a second when I saw Eric I thought maybe he was here to off me," he said shaking.

"She won't have you killed," I told him. "I hope not anyway," I said smiling. "I'll go speak to her," I rose and then left.

"We have a problem," Eric said entering.

"Oh," I said rubbing my nose.  
"Sorry lover," he said. "Pam has taken Cayden to a human hospital," he said. "She was complaining of stomach pains and Pam said she bled," he said looking at Sam. Bleeding whilst pregnant was never good.

Sam drove as fast as he could whilst Eric ran on ahead.  
"Cayden Eve Arianna," I said to the receptionist.

"Fourth floor, room 15," she said instantly.

"Thank you," I called whilst I ran towards the elevators.

"Sookie," Pam said. "You," she hissed her fangs popping out at Sam.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She called me into her room complaining of stomach cramps, and I inspected her and found blood," she said. "I did the logical thing and brought her to the hospital," she sounded pleased with herself.

"And?" Sam asked.

"The baby has moved position that is all," she said. "But they are keeping her in for observation, she is fascinated by it all," she said smiling.

"Like a child," I said.

"Very much so," Pam said. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Pam said turning to Sam.

"I've never really met you before," he said. "But I'm wondering what me and you have in common that Cayden likes so much," he said.

"She likes our spirit," Pam said. "I am very honest and forward with her, you are loyal and protective and make her feel safe, she likes that," she smirked. "Or she liked that," she said. "You have made it much easier for me now," Pam said. "I don't have to kill you anymore," she said her fangs still out.

"Sookie," a voice called. I opened the door and saw her sat up looking at the door. "He is there?" she asked.  
"Yes," Sam called.

"Come," she said. Sam dodged past Pam and into the room as I sat down and controlled my breathing, I had thought for one dreadful minute that she had lost that baby, I'd seen Pam stroking her stomach holding her tightly, the pair had bought clothes, decorated the room opposite Cayden's and made it habitable if she lost the baby the pair would be heartbroken.

"Enter the rest of you," she sang. Sam looked nervous sat beside Loch and I smirked and sat at her side kissing her hand.  
"You gave me an awful fright," I told her.

"Oh hush," she said. "It was nothing, Pam overreacted," she said trying to sit up, Loch and Sam both rose but it was Pam who got there first fluffing the pillows and smoothing her hair down.

"Did not," Pam whispered.

"Me and Sam have spoken," she said looking at him. "And as much as I would like to kill him," I sucked in my breath. "This displeases Sookie and myself and of course our baby," she said. "So," she said. "We have decided that I should remain with Pam as I wanted and he shall be a father to the baby as he wanted and the two of us shall be no more," she smirked. "Unless I want another one," she said patting her stomach. "Then he has offered his sperm to me," she said looking at Pam. "This pleases you?" she asked.  
"Anything you do pleases me," she said.  
"I know," she giggled. "Now Sookie," she said nipping into her finger. "Come drink," she said, I looked confused but drank anyway until she pulled away and allowed Pam to heal the wound.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"Helping you along my dear," she said.

"There are too many people in here," a nurse said. Cayden rolled her eyes and one by one we all left.

She was home the next day resting in the living room eating a bowl of ice cream when I came home from work. She looked up and smiled warmly at me and I sat down sticking my feet into the foot spa she had saved for me.

"Your pregnant," she said smiling.  
"I am," I said sitting up.  
"It's early," she said leaning back. "So let's keep it our little secret," she whispered. I grinned and sat back patting my stomach as she handed me a bowl and a spoon.

"This is heaven," I told her.  
"It's not," she said shrugging. "Just damn close," she giggled.

"Sookie," Cayden screamed. I rose from the bed half asleep and trotted down to her room, she was awake her eyes wide with fear and her face half changed into wolf

"Oh," I said.

"It's happening," she said.  
"The baby," I said putting my hand over my mouth. I moved as quickly as I dared with my 3-month pregnant body and got Sam on the phone.  
"Take her to the hospital," he said.  
"She's changing," I told him.

"Keep her there," he said. I went back and found her panting and growling her eyes glowing a dangerous yellow colour, far from her normal bright green.

"Pam," she said.  
"Will be in her coffin," I told her.

"I am not enjoying this pain," she said glaring at me.

"It's not my fault you and Sam didn't use protection," I said.  
"We used it," she said. "But I wanted a baby," she said. "And Sam was perfect," she said screaming and clutching the sheets.

"Did you," I said looking at her. "Plan this with Pam?" I asked.  
"Maybe," she whispered. "I did not expect to fall for him though," she said. "And Pam wasn't expecting her jealousy to get in the way," she said panting. I scowled at her and she scowled right back before Sam burst through the front door.

"I've rang the werewolf doctor," he said getting instantly at her side. "You're doing so great," he said.

"Liar," she screamed crying.

7 and a half hours later and the sun finally set, Pam was first in barging straight into the bedroom with Eric right behind her, Cayden was curled in bed in Sam's arms the pair staring down at the dark haired bundle in her arms.  
"Lover," Eric said coming to my side. I had still not told him I was pregnant and had been refusing to let him drink from me as well, he thought he had done something wrong but I wasn't telling just yet.  
"Hey," I said kissing his cheek. Pam was looking at the pair on the bed before Sam rose and left the room without saying a word and Pam smirked and took her rightful place beside Cayden kissing her head and looking down at the baby.  
"I felt your pain," she whispered.

"Hurt likes hell," she mumbled.

"I do not envy you," Pam told her smiling softly.

"Oh you wouldn't," she said resting back.

Hunter Sam Arianna Merlotte was a mouthful granted, but the arguments getting it down too only four names lasted a good 3 hours, Sam wanted simply Sam Merlotte Junior, Cayden had laughed and said no compromising only with having Sam as his middle name so he'd be Hunter Sam Arianna, but Sam thought Arianna was a stupid name which offended not only her but Loch as well who growled and reached for his swords before Eric got in the middle and suggested we all sat down.

"Arianna is my last name," Cayden said.

"No its not," Sam said. "You don't have a last name," he said.

"SO," she screamed.

"Merlotte is a real last name," he said. So yes 3 hours later little Hunter had his name, Sam wasn't happy but he'd gotten everything he wanted and Cayden was just sulking as she played with her son and gave Pam equal amounts of attention.

"He is so spoilt," I said as the three of us sat in the garden, Hunter was being cradled in her arms as she relaxed and enjoyed the sun.

"Am thinking," she said. "Of buying a house," she said looking at me now.

"Oh," I said.

"Something spacious," she said.

"Of course," I giggled.  
"What is trying to say," she sighed ignoring me. "Is would you move in with me?" she asked.

"Oh," I told her. "I love Gram's house way too much," I said truthfully.

"How will you protect yourself and your child?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said.  
"I could make you a guard," she said twisting her body to look at me. "You want one?" she asked.

"No thank you," I said laughing.  
"Shame," she said. "I am making Hunter's later, adding one more would not have made a difference," she said.

"Hunter get's his own Loch?" I asked.

"Hunter shall have his own personal bodyguard correct," she said. "I have never sired a biological child before Sookie," she told me. "I do not know what sort of powers my son will possess," she said. "And when people find out that the great Arianna has a baby surely someone will try and kill him," she said. "I cannot let that happen," she said. "I will not," she said fiercely.

"How did you make Loch?" I asked.

"Look out of the window tonight and you'll see," she said smirking. "Hunter will have a great protector," she said. "Better than Loch if its possible," she said. "I gave him all the best features you know," she said smiling.  
"And Castile?" I asked.  
"Oh my brother wrote a list of what he wanted adding, and wanted him male which amused me. Hunter will have a woman," she said nodding. "I shall name her Arielle," she said nodding.

"After your mother," I said. She smiled at me and took my hand clutching it tightly as we continued to relax.

"My mother was a fantastic woman," she said grinning. "She was so proud and fierce; she and my father had been trying for years when they found me. A gift from the gods they said," she sighed and I smiled at her. Cayden loved to tell stories, and I loved to listen to them.

"How old where you when they were killed?" I asked.  
"I had been on earth for 30 years," she answered. "I looked 10," she said smiling softly. "It was strange but they loved me dearly, my father never tried to marry me off and my mother sat with me and we made clothes together and chatted, they died when they were 65 and 63," she said. "They lived a longer life then most others, around that time if you got past 20 you were considered old. I couldn't control my influence like I do now, I rubbed off on them and they were given longer life," she sighed.

"But you still sought revenge," I told her.

"I was so angry," she giggled. "I had lost the only two people that I knew, I walked to the next village fuming with everyone, Romulus was amused by me," she smirked now. "He asked me how old I was and did my parents know I was so far from the village," she said.

"You've told me this story before," I said stretching.

"So I have," she said. "Maybe there isn't much left to tell," she said shrugging.

"You've been alive so long," I said. "You must have seen some great sights," I told her.  
"Oh yes," she said nodding. "I've witnessed pretty much every great sight," she sighed and closed her eyes rocking her son gently.

"Miss. Stackhouse," a voice said making me jump. Loch looked amused and nodded his head at me, in his arms Hunter was sound asleep.

"Nice to see you again," I told him.

"I have been resting," he said. "I've been very tired since my mistress woke up, she allowed me to sleep and now I'm fully healed and ready to go," he said smiling widely.

"How does she make bodyguards then?" I asked.

"She calls down a star," he said.

"You were a star?" I said confused.  
"Maybe," he said shrugging. "I cannot remember, all of a sudden I was looking into her eyes and she was telling me it was ok and not be afraid, all I felt was love," he smiled and rocked the baby slightly in his arms.

"I can take him if you want," I said. Loch shook his head and sat down at the table smoothing down Hunter's russet coloured hair. I leaned against the counter and watched Cayden sat outside completely still her body shimmering like it did before she changed, my eyes were completely focused on her before something amazing happened, just like she had said, a star fell right onto her, burning her body before a naked woman appeared, just like that.

"Loch," she called.  
"Hum," he said.

"Hunter ok?" she asked.  
"Perfect," he said.

"Hand him to Sookie and come meet your new student," she said. Loch rose and handed the baby to me before he went outside. I held Hunter against my chest and turned and found all three beside me, the woman was shaking slightly and Cayden was clutching her tight against her.  
"I don't understand," she whispered.

"Shhh," Cayden said before Loch took her and the pair disappeared.

Cayden was laid face down in bed when I had cleaned myself and put some night clothes on.

"Do you not sleep in your room anymore?" I asked.  
"I enjoy your company," she said. "So does Hunter," she said pointing to the baby sound asleep beside her.

"I'd also enjoy seeing Eric sometime soon," I said climbing in beside her.

"He is very busy," she said holding my hand under the covers. "He has meeting and stuff to attend for his new masters, he'll return when he can," she yawned now.

"I still haven't told him," I admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm scared," I admitted. "If I say it out loud it might all disappear from me," I whispered.

"Don't be silly," she mumbled. "I'd never let that happen," she said. I smile into the darkness and turned on my side and cuddled her slightly feeling her smile against my shoulder before we both fell asleep holding each other.

"Hello," a voice said making me scream and drop the glasses I was cleaning. I turned and saw a beautiful young girl smirking slightly at me; she had waist length silver blonde hair and large brown eyes, she was wearing simple clothing, brown shorts and a white top with trainers on her feet, it looked weird considering how beautiful her face was.

"May I help you?" Sam said coming out of nowhere.  
"I'm Arielle," she said nodding. "I came to sniff you," she said. "Loch said I have to identify you both," she said smiling.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
"Arielle is Hunter's bodyguard," I told him.

"Great," Sam said. "Now my son needs a bodyguard," he hissed. Arielle dropped down to one knee and put her hands on the floor.

"I didn't know you were his father, forgive me," she said.

"Forgiven," he said sighing as she rose and smiled again.

"I'm new," she explained.

"Brand spanking new," I said smiling.

"You were there last night," she said turning her eyes to me.

"Yes," I said.

"It was a painful experience for me," she said. "But worth it," she said nodding.

"Loch is training you?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said nodding. "He has a lot to teach me, but I am learning quickly and Hunter is adorable," she said smiling widely.

"Cayden taking good care of him?" Sam asked.  
"Arianna is a wonderful mother, she watches over him like a hawk," she said rather bluntly.

"What's taking so long?" Loch said appearing. I had never paid much attention to what Loch wore, mainly because he was a giant and he scared the life out of me, but like Arielle his clothes didn't match his handsome face.

"I was talking," she said sighing.

"Fair enough," he said smiling at me and nodding at Sam. "Arielle still has a few training sessions before she'll be allowed out with Hunter on her own," he said talking directly to Sam.

"My son doesn't need a bodyguard," Sam said.

"Really?" Loch said laughing. "Once word gets out that Arianna has a new born infant people will come after him, Arielle will be his only protection," he said. "I have Arianna to care and watch out for," he said.

"I can watch him," Sam growled.

"Hush now," Cayden said appearing with Hunter in her arms. "What's this?" she asked. "And was my invitation?" she said smiling. Once she smiled both Loch and Arielle physically relaxed and even Sam smirked at them.

"Where's my boy," he said stepping around them.

"Agitated," she said handing him over.

"Wants to see his Daddy," Sam said, his face when he looked at his son was like a blind man seeing light for the first time, pure love and devotion. "You staying for some food?" he asked Cayden.  
"Yes please," she said. "Shouldn't you be training?" she asked.  
"Yes of course," Loch said kissing her cheek, Arielle bowed and then the pair were gone.

"Bitch," I said smirking at her.

"Chicken please," she sang watching Sam as he sat in a booth with his son.

"He's a real good father," I told her.  
"I know," she said.

"How's Pam?" I asked.  
"No idea," she said sighing and looking at me. "She thinks I harbour feelings for Sam so she's punishing me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Punishing you how?" I asked.

"She is sleeping around," she said shrugging. "She is trying to get a rise out of me and it will not happen," she said rising and going over to Sam and Hunter.

The next day Cayden drove me to the doctors, which are correct she had passed her driving test and even bought a car a lovely Audi that just screamed money at you. Hunter had spent the night with Sam so she was pretty bouncy when she woke up, apparently she hadn't slept at all and instead had watched Loch and Arielle training all night.

"You feeling good?" she asked as we sat in the waiting room.

"No," I said honestly.

"Want me to check you over?" she asked.  
"No," I said shaking my head. "No more supernatural influence," I told her.  
"Fair enough," she said shrugging and flipping through a magazine. The more time she spent around me, the more human Cayden seemed to get, when I had first met her she had been childlike and amazed at the world, she had grown up pretty quickly and now having a son had made her grow up three times faster.

"Miss. Stackhouse," the nurse called. I grabbed her hand and the pair of us went inside the room, she sat down as I made myself comfortable.

"You're about 4/5 months along," the nurse said. I nodded and closed my eyes before I heard the strong beat of my babies heart and tears sprung to my eyes

"Would you like to know the sex?" she asked.  
"Yes," I said as Cayden wiped my face with a tissue.

"A baby girl," she said smiling, I broke down now, full tears as Cayden giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Do you have any children?" the nurse asked.

"I have a one month year old son," Cayden said proudly. "He's my world," she whispered.

"Let's go shopping," Cayden said the instant we had left.  
"Ok," I said.  
"Yay," she giggled.

"No," I laughed. "I'll move in with you," I told her.  
"Honest?" she asked.  
"Who better to protect me and my little girl," I said. Cayden grinned widely and appeared in front of me and took my hands holding them against her chest.  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you, the way you did when I was recovering," she said. "You've been an angel to me Sookie," she said. "Let's go house shopping," she giggled. We went to four estate agents and Cayden was handed a whole load of sheets with prospectus houses on for us to look over when we got home.

"So it's true," Bill said appearing from nowhere, I screamed and jumped turning to face him.

"What is," I snapped.

"Your with child," he commented.  
"Yes," I said. "And rather startled," I said, he ran into the room and steered me into a chair as I got my breath back.

"Sorry," he said sitting opposite me. "Who is the father?" he asked looking at me.

"Me," Cayden said appearing, her eyes glowed at Bill and she stalked into the room and kissed my cheek. "Can I help you vampire?" she asked.

"I had heard rumours that the telepath was pregnant," he said. "I came to see if it was Sookie," he said not making eye contact with her.

"She's under my careful watch," she said.

"Hey," Sam said walking in.

"Baby," Cayden said turning and looking at her sleeping son.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Perfect," she said. "Help me get him upstairs," she said grabbing his baby supplies.

"She takes real good care of me," I said to Bill.

"I have noticed," he said smiling. "You are avoiding my question," he said smiling slightly, the way Bill smiled always seemed to make my insides do a dance and at the same time melt my inhibitions, he was lucky I didn't jump him basically.

"It's none of your business," I said rising.

"Was it a nobody?" he asked. "Did you give yourself to a human just to satisfy your need for a child?" he asked, his voice made me realise he was angry, at me, how dare he.

"Please get out," I said looking at him. "You had no right to enter my home in the first place Bill, you broke my heart remember, you stomped all over what relationship we had so you have no right trying to make me feel guilty," I hissed.

"I am sorry," he said looking anywhere but at me. "I shall go," he said. I sighed and sat back down rubbing my face and wishing with all my heart that Eric were here, he was busy, that's all I kept hearing, fuck it I thought, if the mountain won't come to Mohammed. I ran upstairs to let Cayden know and found her and Sam cuddling in the bed Hunter beside them, they looked perfect, she looked blissfully happy, leaving a note on the fridge I went downstairs changed out of my horrible baggy top and put something a bit more attractive on, it was hard considering my swollen stomach but in the end I found some nice denim shorts which showed off my smooth tanned legs, and a white gypsy style top that Cayden had lent me, it made me look sweet, innocent, Eric got a kick out of that. I drove to the bar and parked round the back, Eric and Pam had made me a key so I could come and go as I pleased basically so I let myself in smiling at the barmaids as I walked down to Eric's office, my heart was already pounding and I quickly smoothed my hair down before I knocked lightly and walked straight in. I regretted it instantly, Eric was completely naked, a girl knelt in front of him and one girl on the table as he bit her thigh.

"Sookie," Pam said appearing behind me. "Come," she said closing the door. I turned and looked at her and then simply walked away, I never made it to my car, my knees gave out under me and I felt strong arms lift me and carry me home.

"Is Cayden home?" Pam asked as she put me to bed.

"She's with Sam," I said.

"Are they lovers again?" she said.

"No," I said. "Hugging," I told her.

"Cayden likes to hug," she said coughing. "Would you like a hug?" she asked.

"No," I said staring at the wall. "You can go," I whispered. She didn't move but instead sat beside me on the bed and held my hand, I didn't cry because I couldn't feel.

"Sookie," a voice called.

"She's ok," Pam said.

"I disagree," Cayden said appearing, she had a silk short and top set on and her hair was ruffled from sleep. "What happened?" she whispered looking at my face.

"Eric," I whispered.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"Worse," I said.

"Sookie," Pam said. "Walked in on Eric feeding," she explained. "If it makes you feel better, he does not fuck those girls," I laughed and then closed my eyes.

"Sleep," Cayden whispered. "And forget," she said.  
"Don't you dare," Pam hissed.

"What?" Cayden asked all innocent.  
"You leave her memories alone," she snapped.  
"Fine," Cayden hissed. "But sleep a dreamless sleep," she whispered kissing my forehead. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse," she said.

I woke the next morning and found it dark outside, sitting up I realised that it wasn't morning but in fact half 8 at night.

"Cayden," I called.  
"She's gone out," Sam said. I walked downstairs and found him on the sofa with Hunter asleep.  
"Hey Sookie," he said smiling.

"You have been here all day?" I asked.

"We took him to the park and we went to look at some homes," he explained.

"You said she'd gone out?" I said sitting down and rubbing my face.

"She went to get some food," he said. "She got you something as well in case you woke up," he said smiling. I smiled at him and then went back to my room opening the curtains and grabbing clean clothes and underwear before entering the bathroom, a nice hot bath later I was set to face the happy family.

"Smells good," I called.

"So do you," a smooth voice said from my bed. Eric was lying down perfectly still and I felt tears spring to my eyes and bile rise up my throat, the sight of him disgusted me.

"I rescind my invitation," I said simply. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open and he left the house quickly as I walked out to the kitchen. Sam, Cayden and Pam were all sat there, Cayden with her mouth full of noodles and Pam with a bottle of true blood.

"He will not be happy," she said smirking.

"Welcome to my world," I said.

"I got you lemon chicken with the pork infused rice," Cayden said.

"Yum," I said grabbing the plate she handed me.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a baby," I told her.

"May I come in yet?" Eric called.

"Let him in Sookie," Sam said laughing.

"You may come in," I said groaning, Eric walked in and glared at me before sitting down beside Pam and taking the other bottle of true blood.

"We have a meeting?" Cayden asked.

"Just supper," Sam said laughing.

"That program you wanted to watch starts soon," Cayden said looking at Pam.

"Which?" she asked. "The knitting one or the cheap jewellery one?" she asked.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter," Sam said rising and taking his plate, Pam followed and Cayden raised an eyebrow at me and left, hissing at Eric as she did so.

"If she wasn't so important or a woman, I'd smack her," Eric said.

"Am sure she'd smack you right back," I told him.

"You never told me it had worked," he said.

"You never asked," I snapped.  
"I asked," he said. "I said "My lover you smell different, did it work?" and you gave me no reply," he said. Oh shit, he had said that and he was correct in that I hadn't replied to him.

"So you did," I said blushing slightly.

"I have to feed Sookie," he said his voice sounding madder by the second, his eyes were burning into my face but I couldn't face looking at him. "As my wife," he snapped. "You should understand that," he said.

"As your wife," I screamed. "Don't you ever call me that again Eric," I spat.

"Do you want me to just let them take you?" he said rising and towering over me. "They will Sookie and who will protect you?" he asked. I stared at him and then smirked rising and facing him.

"Cayden," I said. He stared and then rubbed his face before he steered me back into my seat, he hadn't expected me to use that card.

"You have become rather close," he said.

"Too close sometimes," I said.

"She would defend you till the death," he whispered.

"Were moving in together," I said. "She's buying a big old house and she's letting me and the baby move in with her," I told him.

"How is my child?" he asked.

"Perfect," I whispered. "I found out the sex," I said.

"And?" he said laughing slightly.

"A girl," I told him.

"Wow," he said sitting back and looking me over. "Adele," he said.

"After my grandmother," I whispered. He nodded and I felt love wash over me like a security blanket, damn him and his ways.

"You look even more beautiful to me," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting so long for more chapters, truth is, the first chapter was supposed to be about 10 chapters but I uploaded the whole document instead of its split up sister! Silly old me, here is a little snippet just to keep ya'll happy, am working on it right now so hopefully I'll give you a nice long chapter.

As always, these characters are not mine, they do not belong to me.

Chapter 2:

"You look even more beautiful to me," he whispered, as he leaned in I found all my old anger and fury and smacked him across the face, of course being human it made no difference to him but his eyes widened and he stared at me.  
"Your upset," he said.  
"You bet your horses I'm upset," I said rising, I was furious, the urge to throw things at him came all of a sudden and thankfully a few things he had bought me were lying around as well, the bright red phone was first.  
"Fuck you," I screamed, the phone, then a lovely bracelet he had got me made of lapis lazuli (the same colour as my eyes apparently), a book he had bought me called "Loving a vampire", then plates and cups and glasses before a hand tightened on my wrist.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"Sookie is upset," Eric said glaring at me his fangs out.

"We comparing fangs vampire?" Cayden asked her own teeth turning into her giant canines. "I'd love a round or two with you," she hissed.

"My apologies," he said still looking at me.  
"Sookie?" she asked.  
"Yes?" I said turning to her.

"Is this the reason you were upset last night?" she asked.  
"No," Pam said appearing, she gave me a worried look and I also shook my head.  
"Eric just said the wrong thing," I said. "Hormones," I explained.

"Then by all means continue," she said stepping aside. "Just put that one down," she said looking at the object in my hand. I recognised it as my Gram's silver cake server and blushed deeply, Eric could brush off a book, bracelet and a few plates a silver cake server might do some damage.

"I'll go," Eric said. "I am obviously not welcome," he said looking at me, wanting me to say something different but all I did was look at Cayden.

"Please don't come back," I whispered.

"If that is your wish," he said.

"It is," I said.

"How long am I banned for?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Forever," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know the drill, I do not own these characters and all that jazz. Sorry its taking me so long, I've got this to write and another and in the mean time I've got university. But ya'll are so lovely, so I'll continue.**

Chapter 3:

The silence in the room was almost too much for me to bare before Cayden laughed and looked at me her eyes wide and not understanding.

"Sookie," she said smiling. "Dramatic much?" she asked.  
"Don't ever come near me again," I said looking at Eric straight in the eye.  
"Who'll stop me?" he asked laughing.

"She will," I said looking at Cayden as she just stared and then did the best fish impression I've ever seen.  
"She wouldn't," Eric said.

"Why?" I asked.  
"I'd stop Pam from seeing her," he said looking at me. "Your killing two relationships tonight Sookie," he said smirking. "Think it through lover," he said purring the word.

"Sookie," Cayden whispered. "I've," she paused and closed her eyes looking at Pam and Eric before she simply sat down.  
"You think," I said looking at him. "That after what I saw I'd want you to touch me ever again?" I asked.  
"You'll get over it," he said simply.  
"Because am human?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pam kiss Cayden on the forehead before she went and stood beside Eric.  
"Pamela," Cayden said.  
"Arianna," she said nodding.

"You'll realise this is a mistake," Eric hissed. I shook my head and left the room breaking into tears before I even reached the stairs, Sam took me under the elbow and helped me upstairs.

"Wait," Cayden screamed and I heard the back door slam shut. I didn't hear her come back until sleep had nearly engulfed me.

"The house is ready," Cayden said as I walked into her room, Hunter was asleep in his cot and she was staring out of the window.

"I'm sorry," I said, she turned bright red eyes to me and rose staring at me before she hugged me tight against her.

"I will see her again," she whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You are human," she whispered. "I have slept longer then you've lived," she whispered, the life in her voice was gone and I wanted to cry.

"Please forgive me," I said tears filling my eyes.  
"It will take time," she whispered. "I truly love Pam," she said turning to me. "I have arranged for moving vans to take whatever you want to bring to the house, I have bought pretty much new everything for myself and Hunter and a new bed and things for you and the baby," she said, her voice was dead it was painful to listen too.

"Cay," I whispered.

"I hope whatever he did to you," she said gulping. "It was truly terrible," she said before lifting Hunter onto her hip and leaving. I phoned Jason and asked him to come help me pack, for once my brother seemed on top form and didn't comment on my sulking behaviour, we packed up my belongings for the van that pulled up on the drive way and I said my goodbyes to Gram's house, its new owners were moving in at the weekend and as I drove away a tear slipped down my face.

I hadn't actually seen the house Cayden had bought but as we approached guarded gates I knew she had gone overboard as usual, the drive way was lined with perfect rose bushes, white roses Pam's favourite flower. The house was beautiful and classical painted with black marble pillars at the front double door.

"Shit Sookie," Jason whistled. "Your friend sure is rich," he said laughing. I forgot that Jason hadn't met Cayden before and shook my head, inside was classical and beautiful and modern, the living room was on the left and Cayden was there already telling a decorator something about the kitchen, she spotted me and smiled warmly.

"Welcome home Sookie," she said smiling and kissing my cheek. "You must be Jason," she said smiling at him and extending her hand.  
"Yes I am," he said flashing a grin. Cayden looked confused and then laughed in her little girl way.

"You're flirting with me, that's adorable," she said. "I like women," she said simply. I had to stifle a laugh at the look on Jason's face before he went to the car to get my things.

Moving in took no times really, Cayden moved faster than I could blink and was stronger than Jason and Sam put together, so I simply sat in the living room holding Hunter as she busied herself around me. I leaned back against the comfy cream suite and kissed the top of Hunter's head, I would have my own baby in a few months, it made my heart do a dance, I'd been thinking a lot of how she would look, would she take after me? Or after Eric? His name was painful for me to even think about and I chastised myself for being stupid, he wouldn't even notice I wasn't there anymore, vampires moved on very quickly if memory served.

"Should I cook?" Cayden asked.  
"No," I said at the same time Sam did. She pouted and then took her son and sat beside me squeezing my hand.

"It'll be ok," she said smiling.

"You seem happier," I told her.  
"I am," she said. "I have a lot to be grateful for," she said simply and hugged Hunter just a tiny bit closer to her chest. "Come explore your new home with me," she said rising and extending her hand, I took it happily and she showed me around, it had 6 bedrooms, two for me, well one for me and one for the baby and both were beautiful and elegant and screamed Cayden and Pam, Cayden's room was bigger than my old house put together and Hunter's room was a few feet smaller, I laughed and shook my head at her, the kitchen was classic and had a homely feel to it, it led into a beautiful conservatory with a built in pool and sun loungers and chair's were scattered around, the back garden was simple and there was another pool out here as well with a BBQ and a water feature which had two naked women entwined upon each other doing something I'm sure Jesus would frown upon.

"It's a beautiful home," I told her as we sat in the living room once again.  
"It's perfect to raise our families," she explained.

The only downside to the new home I found was getting to work, yes I was still working, yes Sam had offered me maternity leave but I needed the money and yes Cayden had laughed at that and offered me $100 just to shut up about money but I liked my independence, it's what made me. By now however I was nearly 8 months pregnant and pretty much just sat at the bar and cut up fruit as Sam teased me, Cayden came to the bar occasionally and she'd flirt outrageously with Sam who'd smirk and take her into his office for 20 minutes before she came out looking rather satisfied.

"See you at home," she said after one such session. I laughed as Sam came out of his office his eyes sleepy looking and sat beside me.  
"Take off cherie," he said smiling.

"It's only 8," I said.

"Sookie," he said. "You don't have to work," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and admitted defeat before I kissed him goodbye and headed to get my bag.

"Oh shoot," I said.

"What?" Sam said.

"My phones dead," I said. "Phone Cayden and tell her I'll be home early so to get me a takeaway," I told him. "Possibly pizza," I said grinning. He shook his head and I went out to my car, my new car was still at the house, I refused to drive it until this one collapsed and the way Cayden kept kicking it, it would probably be one day soon. The drive back to the house took 45 minutes, so my food should still be warm, my mouth almost salivated at the thought of it, Cayden always got the good stuff as well.

"Oh fuck," I said not normally swearing as my car swerved and I heard a loud pop, pulling to the side I got out and looked at the back, both back tires were popped.

"Your kidding me," I hissed, I took my phone out, a bright blue one I had bought since my other had smashed against Eric's chest last time I saw him.

"Trouble?" a voice said appearing. I screamed and my hand flew to my throat as Eric appeared from the tree's hands in pocket.

"No," I said. "Could I borrow your phone?" I asked.  
"Will you take me back?" he asked.

"What?" I laughed. "Eric does this really look like the time?" I asked.

"It's a simple question," he said glaring. "I miss you," he hissed. "I haven't eaten since I last saw you, I think of only you, I want only you," he said growling.  
"Sounds it," I said looking at him.  
"Sookie," he shouted. "Why can you not see that I care about you," he said.

"Because you were doing god knows what with two other girls Eric," I screamed. "I was heartbroken after Bill," I said not lowering my tone. "You saw that," I said. "You saw that first hand and you started putting me back together and now I'm just as broken more so," I said not wanting to cry. "I love you," I screamed my throat catching and making me gulp. "And you fuck me over," I said sobbing. "I hate the sight of you," I told him.

"Stop it," he whispered walking closer. "You're upsetting yourself," he said touching my face.

"You're upsetting me," I said spluttering tears.

"Get in the car," he said looking down the road. "I'll fly to the house and ask Pam or Cayden to come get you," he said.

"Pam?" I asked.  
"Yes," he said smirking. "I rang her twice and couldn't get an answer so I tried sensing her and found her in waves of passion," he said. "I am judging she is at your home," he said.

"Where you really going to stop them seeing each other?" I asked. Eric laughed softly and leaned against the car.

"As we left she chased after and screamed at me, it made no sense she was speaking the ancient language of her people, Pam had to translate for me," he said. "And I said I'd allow them to see each other on one condition," he looked at me. "And it was for her to convince you to allow me back into your life," he said. I said nothing as he sighed and rose. "She said it would be impossible, but offered to make me a new you, complete with telepathy and one that wouldn't answer back," I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I told her I half of the reason I love you so much was because you answered back," and with that he took off.

I waited beside the car for what felt like half an hour before I started walking up the road, it was a pretty quiet road, Cayden liked her privacy after all so I saw no more cars, it was only when something started tugging on my mind that I paused and looked around.

"Shit," it said. I felt fear ripple through me as I identified a male, a male that had apparently been following me for 20 minutes down the road, a male that had a knife and was looking forward to sticking it into my back and carving me up like a Christmas turkey.

"Oh shit," I said waddling a bit faster; trust me to be pregnant at a time like this. His thoughts were getting erratic, the more I ran the better it became for him until of course being the tragic heroin that I am I fell, twisting my body so I didn't land on my stomach I finally saw my attacker, a pretty harmless looking man with crazy ass eyes, it was always the way.

"I'm sorry pretty lady," he said licking his lips. "But you looked too good to miss," he said. The knife swung towards me before I screamed the only thing I could think of "help" a blinding flash and a man taller than Eric was crouched in front of me, he rose grabbing the knife and pulled his own from his back cutting my attacker in half. He turned and looked down at me before he knelt and touched my face.

"Did I appear too close?" he asked.

"Wha?" I asked, clever Sookie.

"When I appeared did I knock you over?" he asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Then why are you on the floor?" he asked.  
"I fell," I answered.

"Of course," he rose and extended his hand lifting my easily and checking me for injuries. "I will dispose of the body," he said turning and washing his hands over it making the flesh scorch before it glowed a bright orange and nothing was left except ash that flew away with the slight wind that appeared.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But, who are you?" I asked confused.

"Oh," he laughed softly. "I am Vladimir," he said bowing to me. "I am the third royal guard from the house of Arianna and Romulus the Mistress and Master of creation," he said.

I stared at him the whole time we walked towards the house, he had offered to carry me and run but Cayden had said it would be bad for the baby so we walked. Like the other guards he was massive, about 6ft6 with bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that searched the surrounding area.

"The third?" I asked.  
"Yes," he said.

"How many are there?" I asked him.

"Four," he said simply.

"Loch is obviously in charge of Arianna, Castile for Romulus, Arielle for Hunter and I was for Lucian," he said bowing his head.  
"Oh," I said.  
"Do not pity me," he said. "I refused to serve him when he brought Romulus in and began draining him, he locked me away and it was only when Arianna stormed the house that I was free, she embraced me like she'd never embraced me before, it was magical," he said.

"By embraced you mean?" I asked.

"Oh," he laughed. "We had sexual intercourse," he said.

"Oh," I said.

"She pleasured Loch and Castile as well," he said shrugging. "Romulus watched," he said. I looked at him and found no trace of embarrassment on his face.

"You all had some sort of orgy then?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I suppose, we took turns with her, feeding from the dead bodies had a unnatural effect on us all," he said smiling.

"So why did you appear for me?" I asked.  
"You called me," he said.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "You can shout help or you can shout Vladimir either way will summon me to your side," he said, I could see the guarded gates now, Cayden was screaming at the guard about the fact her car had been taken out to be serviced.

"Hey," I called.

"Oh thank the lord," she said turning and jogging over.

"My lady," Vladimir said dropping down and kneeling.  
"Hey," she said kissing his head, I looked at her and she grinned at me. "You had some problems?" she asked.

"I found my lady on the floor about to be stabbed," Vladimir said. "I killed the man and disposed of his body," he said simply.  
"Vladimir," Loch boomed walking over, his face broke into a grin and the two men embraced.

"Go be masculine somewhere else," Cayden said waving them away. "Come," she said taking my hand. "Eric was held up at the gates for about 10 minutes because he wasn't on a friends list, whoops, my bad," she giggled. "And then my car's being serviced or something and you have the keys to the Volvo," she said sighing. We walked into the house; Pam was laid in simple pink pyjama's sipping a true blood whilst Eric paced in front of the fire.

"Found her," Cayden called happily. I spotted Vladimir in the opposite living room sat with the other three guards all catching up, Arielle looked at me and winked and I smiled at her, she was a good guard to Hunter and a fantastic person to take shopping.

"Are you harmed?" Eric asked.

"No," I said sitting down. "Just hungry," I said looking at Cayden. She nodded and then disappeared bringing me back a plate full of food before she curled on the sofa and took Pam's foot into her hands.

"Are you two going to speak to each other?" Pam asked looking at Eric and I.

"I've said everything I ever want to say to him," I told her.

"Sookie is being stubborn," Eric said. "She knows I make her happy but she cannot get over the fact that I might have slipped off the mainstreaming bandwagon," he said glaring at me.

"You two," Cayden said sighing and letting her head rest on the back of the sofa.

"Am I allowed to sit?" he asked.  
"Not next to me your not," I mumbled.

"Just go Eric," Cayden said sighing. "She won't bend to your will with you lurking over her like the big had wolf," she said rolling her eyes.

"I have done nothing wrong," he hissed looking at me.

"You were fucking those girls," I snapped.

"Ha," he said. "I never fucked them," he said glaring at me. "I might have pleasured one whilst the other did the same to me," he said shrugging. "Sex and blood go hand in hand with my kind lover," he said spitting the last word at me.

"Well lover," I said. "They don't for me, so that makes you a cheater and no better then Bi-" my breath caught in my throat because Eric had lunged at me stopping centimetres from my face.

"Never compare me to him," he said, Cayden growled and I saw the guards in the other room rise, Loch looked up with a raised eyebrow but both Vladimir and Arielle had moved closer. "I," he stopped and then rose.

"I expect you at work tomorrow night," he said to Pam. And that was the last time I saw him...

A/N: As always reviews would be welcome 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ya'll know I like to leave you on a cliff-hanger's, so yes, here is chapter 4. Chapter 5 is half done so should be posted sometime tonight. I've finally been inspired so knocking the chapters out pretty quickly. Also just want to say a massive thank you to everyone that's reading and liking my story, I've never submitted to fan fiction before mainly because I never thought my stories were good enough. So just a massive thank you.

Chapter 4:

Pam's POV

Arianna was laid face down on the bed huffing as I ignored her and continued my book, her eyes kept straying to my face and her hand lowering itself down my front slowly.

"Do not make me harm you," I told her.

"Oh please do," she giggled. She sat up fully exposing her naked body as she looked at me.

"How is Sookie?" I asked.

"Sulking," she said simply.

"Of course," I said smiling. "So is Eric," I told her.

"Oh really," she said moving so she was straddling me. "Tell me more, am fascinated," she said sarcastically nipping my neck with her teeth.  
"Arianna," I told her. She huffed and leaned back giving me too much to stare at as she played with her hair.  
"Fine," I said closing the book, she raised onto her elbows and grinned at me. "Don't look too pleased," I said as she moved her legs and let me in between them.

"You are late," Eric said as I walked into his office.  
"Traffic," I said looking at him.  
"How is the shifter?" he said smirking.  
"Which one?" I asked sitting down.  
"Arianna," he said.  
"She is fine," I said. "She is looking after Soo-"before I could finish he was hurling questions at me, was she ok? Did she ask about him? Did she want him back? He was becoming pathetic about her, stupid human making him feel. My phone rang in my pocket and he waved a hand allowing me to answer.  
"Hey," Arianna said, above her I could hear screaming.

"Who are you killing?" I asked rising.  
"Oh," she laughed. "Sookie's having the baby," she said. "Thought Eric should know," a hand appeared and I handed him the phone.  
"Has she asked for me?" he asked.  
"Urm," Arianna said. "Sookie," she shouted. "Do you want Eric?" she asked.  
"Tell him this is his fucking fault," Sookie screamed, Eric smirked.  
"Does she want me there?" he asked.

"No phones," a doctor said and the line went dead.

"Go see," Eric said. I nodded and left the room as he sat back behind his desk smiling away to himself.

"Where is he?" Arianna said as I found her pacing outside the room.

"He will come if she asks him," I told her. She muttered something which sounded like stupid vampire before we walked into the room. Sookie was sat up looking radiant as she saw us her eyes looking behind me before she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"He didn't come," she whispered.

"He is busy," I told her.  
"I understand," she whispered.

"May I?" I asked, that was what human's did right? They passed the baby around for different people to hold?  
"Of course," she said. The baby weighed nothing but I got that feeling, the one I had when I first held Hunter, what's it called? Maternal instinct, Arianna was lounging on a chair and I had to wonder where her little boy was.  
"Hunter?" I asked.  
"With Arielle and Sam," she said looking at me.  
"Name?" I asked Sookie.  
"Adele," she said. "Adele Northman," she whispered. I nodded and handed the baby back sniffing my fingers, babies always did smell so good.

"I will return and tell my master you and the baby are ok," I said.

"Ok," she whispered. "Tell him," she paused and then closed her mouth turning to look at Arianna who simply looked bored.

"Tell him she says hi," she said smirking. "And that the baby has dark hair like bills," she grinned wickedly and I smirked and nodded.

"I heard that," Eric said leaning against the wall.

"Are you going in?" I asked.  
"No," he said. I didn't say anything as we left the building and he climbed into his car opening the passenger for me. "You will send her some flowers and whatever else is customary," he said.  
"Already done," I said.

"What did she look like?" he asked.  
"Very beautiful," I said. "Just like you," I told him.  
"Just like her mother you mean," he said. I nodded and left him alone shaking my head, a vampire with feelings was a very dangerous thing.

A/N: Review's welcome, some of you have said your confused so just give me a message if you want anything explaining!


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlaine Harris owns these characters not me, I just enjoy playing about with them ******

You know when people laugh about love at first sight? Those people have obviously never had a baby before and right now my little girl was sleeping against my chest as Cayden drove us home.

"Hunter ok?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said smiling. "He's with Sam still," was bopping her head to the music as we pulled up at the house.

"Has Eric called?" I asked.  
"You'll see," she said grinning as she helped me into the house.  
"Oh hell," I said looking around, the table, the stairs the hallway in general was filled with pink balloons and pink flowers, I could see roses, lilies chrysanthemums the works, she handed me a note that simply read.

"I look forward to meeting my daughter, E" I sighed and saw the four guards all watching TV in the other room.

"Did I make you to sit around?" Cayden laughed joining them.

"Need a hand?" Vladimir asked.

"No," I sighed walking up the stairs with Adele in my arms, her room was the same as well except in here was everything a little girl could ever want, Eric had bought enough stuff to last her till she was 18.

"Over did it slightly," Cayden said from behind me.

"Slightly?" I asked. She shrugged and looked around at the stuff before she turned to me.  
"Pam said it was non refundable so don't try and send it back," she told me.  
"Why would I try and send it back?" I asked confused as I put Adele down in her bed for the first time.  
"That's what you do," she said confused. "Eric buys you something you bitch and moan until he sends it back, or if it's completely necessary you keep it," she shrugged and I glared at her. "However," she said. "It confuses me why you're so happy to let me buy you stuff," she said watching as I took a picture of Adele asleep.

"I said no to you plenty you just never listen," I told her.

"That is true," she said standing beside me. "You miss him," she said.  
"Nope," I said.  
"He misses you," she said glaring.  
"I highly doubt that," I told her. She growled and then simply left before shouting back at me.

"You're both stupid," and for once I didn't argue with her.

Adele slept in the same room as me since she was so young and Cayden for a change had taken to sleeping in her own bed, I had no idea if she was alone or not and didn't really want to ask. If I opened my eyes I could see my little girl fast asleep, I smiled as I rubbed my eyes wanting a quick look at her even though I was falling into a deep sleep, opening them I bolted up, she wasn't there.

"Adele," I whispered like that would help.

"Hello lover," Eric said from the corner, the tiny baby in his arms looked more like a doll than anything compared to his massive frame.

"You shouldn't have done that," I hissed rubbing my eyes. He rose smirking at me and sat beside me, Adele was still sound asleep against his chest.

"She's very beautiful," he said. I nodded and just out of habit leaned against him; he smelt just how Eric should smell that underlying smell of vampire mixed with a hint of Fangtasia and the cologne he wears sometimes.

"Are you sniffing me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," I said pulling back and shaking my head. He laughed softly before he rose and put Adele back into the crib and stretched, he was doing what Jason did, the accidental stomach scratch where I got a look at his incredible stomach and muscles which left my mouth a bit dry, it had been 6 months!

"I'll come see her every night if you allow," he said. "Sometimes I'll wake you other's I'll let you sleep," he said.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"The front door," he said looking at me. "I didn't sneak in your window," he said. I raised a confused eyebrow at him and he sighed. "I walked in with Pam, she went to the bedroom down the hall and I came in here," he explained.

"Oh," I said. "Is Pam still here?" I asked.

"Cayden has built a safe room downstairs so Pam can rest here during the day," he said standing pretty awkwardly in the door way.

"So are you going?" I asked.

"Yes," he stopped and I opened my mouth to say something else.

"Or you could stay a little while?" I asked.

He paused again on the door handle and even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smirking, he turned dropped his leather jacket on the chair and took his shoes off at the side before getting on the bed with me. Did this make me seem weak? Did wanting the father of my child around make it seem like I had forgiven him? He laid down and closed his eyes smiling before I curled myself up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, his arm came round my waist and pulled me closer and my heart jumped into my mouth my internal mantra was screaming "please let that be his knee, please let that be his knee" before I could stop myself I leaned over and kissed him, nope definitely not his knee.

"Morning," Cayden said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said back smiling slightly; I ached all over having sex with Eric sometimes made me feel like I had run an assault course.

"Weird thing happened last night," she said holding Hunter on her knee as she fed him.

"Hum?" I asked stretching.

"Eric," she said. "Came into my room just as me and Pam were getting our third freak on," she said. "And asked permission to rest in my home," she said looking at me.

"Did he?" I said faking innocence.

"Yes," she said. "The weird think was," she said smirking at me now. "He was naked," I closed my eyes and remembered just how good he had looked last night naked walking around my room. "Don't orgasm on my new worktop please," she sang before I sat down.

"Adele's been fed and drifted back to sleep," I said sighing.

"Good baby," she said either to me or to Hunter who was looking up at her with such a strong sense of devotion.

"Mistress," Castile said jogging into the kitchen, she sighed and turned to him glaring at his shoes on her nice clean floor. "Sorry," he said.

"It's alright," she said waving her hand.

"I've been summoned," he said.

"By whom?" she asked confused.

"Your brother," he said.

"My brother should be resting not summoning," she said glaring.

"He said he was only taking a year out to rest after you left him at your home," he explained.

"A year," she whispered. "Fine," she said sitting up. "Go to him, see what he wants and protect him like you always have," she said smiling.

"Yes Mistress," he said kneeling and kissing her hand.

"I thought you and your brother had kissed and made up?" I asked. She growled at me and I let it drop before the baby monitor went off and I sprang into action.  
"I could go?" Vladimir said appearing from the guards living room.

"I got it," I said. Cayden didn't mind sharing her baby with Arielle but I was damned if anyone was going to take away moments with my baby. Adele was laid on her back screaming as I walked over to her shushing and lifting her from the crib and into my arms smoothing down her wild blonde hair.

"Momma's here," I said and slowly she calmed down, the stairs seemed a lot more hazardous with a baby in my arms and I could see Cayden in the living room now with Hunter on her knee talking to Loch.

"Hey," Arielle said appearing at the foot of the stairs. "I'll catch you if you fall," she said giving me a wink.

"Technically that's my job," Vladimir said laughing.

"Please let's stop talking about me falling," I said smiling at them both. "I'm only human after all," I said.

"Sure you are," Arielle said giving me a wink.

"Leave her be," Cayden said laughing, Loch rose behind her looking well he looked worried.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She smiled but it was strained and then looked at Loch who simply nodded his head at the other two guards.

"Oh fuck," Arielle said.

"What is going on?" I asked chasing Cayden down the corridor and out into the children's play room, both were way too young for this room but it had a sit in stroller for Hunter and a crib for Adele.

"When," she started. "When I last saw Romulus," she whispered.

"And you had a dirty bloody orgy," I giggled.

"Orgy?" Arielle asked. "Who had an orgy? I want to have an orgy," she said sighing.

"Who told you that?" Cayden screeched.  
"I did," Vladimir said blushing; Loch grinned and then stopped as Cayden glared at him.

"Yes," she said. "The orgy," she said. "Anyway," she said waving her hand. "I told Romulus that I was considering having a child and he disagreed with me," she looked at Hunter and her eyes watered up. "And he said that if I ever had a child that could claim more power than him, he'd be forced to do something we would both regret," she said.

"But he can't kill you," I said laughing. "So it's an idle threat," I said shrugging.

"Ah," she said fidgeting in her seat.

"Romulus cannot kill her," Loch said. "But there's someone..." he stopped as Cayden raised her hand.

"Let's save that for another day," she said.

"No," Loch said glaring this time. "Everyone must be aware of what is about to happen," he said. "Castile might tell Romulus, he might be forced too and then what? Destroy Castile?" he asked.

"I would never," she hissed.

"Then take this seriously Arianna," Loch said. "Romulus is going to summon him and he will come," he said. "And then what?" he asked.

"I'll fight," she said.

"You haven't fought in 10 thousand years," he said laughing.

"I still have it," Cayden said pouting.

"My lady," Loch said. "That I have no doubt about, but you might not win," he said. "It is a strong possibility that you will not win," he said.

"What if this guy doesn't get summoned?" Arielle asked.

"Then we are safe," Vladimir said.

"And if he does?" she asked.

"He will try and kill Hunter," Cayden said.

"And you'll sacrifice yourself," I whispered.

"Of course," she said turning to me. Arielle glared now and then sat down beside her ward and kissed his hand.  
"Who is it anyway?" I asked. "Who can possibly be more powerful than you?" I asked. She grinned now and the answer seemed to come at me from nowhere.

"Who made me," she said smiling. "My father, my brother, my love," she said.

"Who did make you?" I asked.

"Amos," she said.

"Wait," I said confused. "I thought that was the name of the human man that found you?" I asked. She made a strained face and then stood up.

"Thing is," she said laughing nervously. "He wasn't human," she said grinning at me. "He was a god," she said.

**A/N:** So, I've made you wait a long time for this and I hope its ok, as always reviews and messages are more than welcome! And the next chapter will be up tomorrow sometime in the afternoon I imagine. Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris, I just enjoy messing around with them. Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages and I'm trying to knock out a few chapters before I return to University to keep letting me know what you like, what you dislike and how I can improve!**

I sat back in my seat and kept opening and closing my mouth like a fish in water, a god? Did she say a god?

"Remember," she said kneeling in front of me. "When I said that people believed that my mother was Aphrodite?" she asked.

"Yes," I said staring at her.

"Well," she said. "Funny thing is, Aphrodite likes to play human occasionally and this time when she returned to earth she returned as a man just for giggles," she said waving her hand. "But she fell in love, she fell hard for Arielle and wanted to stay with her and make her happy, but what Arielle wanted was a child, that's all she had ever wanted and of course Aphrodite was just wearing the form of a man she wasn't one and so couldn't give her a child so she created me but it went wrong," she said. "She was ripping me from the heaven's and I didn't want to leave apparently, can't remember it myself but when I fell I crash landed into the sea and was spat back out and then fell again onto a wolf taking its form," she said. "Aphrodite called to me and in my wolf form I sought her out hoping she'd send me back, that I do remember but she said no that I was human now and her child, and being Aphrodite we all loved her," she said. "So I changed back to human and stayed with them as their child," she said.

"You lied to me," I said.

"That's what she takes from that story," Loch mumbled.

"Would you have believed me?" she screamed.

"Does Pam know? Eric?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "They are the two most loyal people that have ever served with me, of course I told them," she said looking at me.

"So why not tell me?" I asked getting angry.

"Why should she?" Loch asked. Fair enough I thought glaring at Cayden as she sat back on the sofa and bit her nails.

"Things did not end well with Amos," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was supposed to return to the heaven's," she said.  
"When?" I asked.

"15 thousand years ago," she mumbled.  
"Ah," I said. "Why didn't he just come get you?" I asked.

"Romulus," Loch said. "When Amos came for her, Cayden hadn't told him who Amos or Aphrodite was so he believed he was attacking her and attacked him right back," he said. "He said that as long as Romulus was happy with her on Earth she could stay," he said.

"Ah," I said looking at her. "So you're fucked," I laughed.

"Yes Sookie, I am fucked," she said rubbing her face.

None of us spoke until the sun went down and the two sleeping vampires joined us, Eric looked at his daughter first and Pam was instantly at Cayden's side looking at her.

"What has happened?" Eric asked.

"Amos or Aphrodite or whatever is going to be paying a visit," I said.

"Oh fuck," Pam said.

"Has Romulus made a threat to you yet?" Eric asked.

"What do you propose Viking?" she asked rising. "Omg," she said laughing. "I'll just kill Romulus," she said.

"Arianna," Pam and Loch said at the same time. She grinned at me and I snickered slightly at her getting told off.

"What options do we have?" Eric asked.

"Not many," Loch said. "If Romulus feels threatened he might just try and take the baby out by himself, but," he said.

"He would bring Castile," Vladimir said looking at the floor. "It displeases me to kill one of our own," he said.  
"I'll do it," Arielle said. The other guards looked at her and Loch looked at Cayden who was staring at Arielle as well. "Hunter is under my protection so any threat against him it's my problem," she said. "That's the rule right?" she asked looking at Loch.

"Castile would kill you," Loch said.

"I thought you couldn't die?" I asked.  
"We can kill each other," Loch said looking at me. "But why would we ever want too?" he asked. Cayden was very quiet as everyone talked around her, her eyes were closed and her body was still she reminded me of when a vampire enters down time.

"If she comes down," she said finally. "She'll make me leave with her," she whispered.

"No," Loch and Pam hissed.

"I need to think," she said rising fully. "Alone," she said as Pam rose.

"Arianna," Pam whispered.

"Alone," she said more forcefully. She strode over to the crib where Hunter was now sound asleep and lent down kissing him muttering in a foreign language.

"Ingen vil noensinne skade deg min guttunge alltid husker meg som jeg er nå" she whispered before she rose and looked around at us all and then she was gone.

"What now?" Arielle asked.

"We wait," Loch said sitting back and closing his eyes.

"Where is she?" Arielle asked.

"No idea," he said smiling. Arielle laughed softly before she leaned back against the sofa again, Pam had shifted into downtime and the only person I couldn't see was Vladimir.

"He is checking the perimeter," Eric whispered squatting down beside me. "Should we take our daughter to bed?" he asked. I nodded and I raised lifting Adele against my chest and leading the way upstairs, Eric stayed close to me his eyes darting around the house and his fangs popping as the door opened and Vladimir raised an eyebrow at him and went to join the others. Adele stirred the second I put her down but Eric was there lifting her into his arms and rocking her as I went about my normal business in the bathroom, when I was clean and fresh I left and found Eric in downtime on the bed.

"Lover," he said as I joined him.

"Let's talk first," I said sitting up.

"That doesn't sound as fun as what I had in store for you," he said grinning.

"I'm sure," I said moving away from him. "What you did," I said. "I'll never forgive you," I told him. "I can move on sure, but I'll never forgive you, and your excuse? Sex and blood go together? It's pathetic Eric," I told him. "Bill destroyed me you know that, Quinn let me down but you, you always seemed to be the better of the pair of them and you did that," I said rubbing my eyes so I wouldn't start crying.

"If you compare me to Bill one more time I might hurt you," he hissed.  
"I didn't," I said waving my hand.

"If I apologise," he said looking at me. "Would that make you happier?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him. "For a start," I said grinning.

"Then," he said coughing and not looking at me. "Sookie, my lover, my wife I am sorry," he said.

"Was that really so hard?" I asked.  
"Yes," he growled. "Not in my thousand years as a vampire have I had to apologise to a human," he said glaring at me.

"Well then let's make sure that's the only time you do," I said lying down.

"Is that it?" he asked. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"I'll never forgive you," I told him. "But we can move on, we have a baby you love me, I love you were happiest when were together," I said settling into the pillows.

He looked disappointed but I wasn't in the mood my hand found his and I held it until I fell into a deep sleep only to be awoken by Adele screaming the house down, Hunter screaming from his room and Arielle growling on the landing.

"Hand the baby over," a male voice said.

"Fuck you," Arielle said.

"Your manners are appalling for a guard," he said tutting.

"What," I said opening my door and walking straight into Vladimir's back.

"Miss. Stackhouse," Romulus said smiling at me, his fangs fully extended. "Imagine seeing you here," he said.

"I live here," I told him.

"Of course you do," he said rolling his eyes. "Are you fucking my sister as well?" he asked.  
"No," I said my mouth falling open.

"Now that does shock me," he said looking at Arielle with a raised eyebrow; I was shocked to see a blush creep onto Arielle's face.

"Go back inside Sookie," Vladimir said. "I'll make sure no one gets in your room," he said.

"Like you could," Romulus said scoffing.

"I've been alive just as long as Castile," Vladimir said.

"I'll stay," I mumbled standing beside him. Where the hell was Loch? Vladimir slid his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him _"Oh ok, I don't know how this works, cough if you can hear me,"_ I heard in my head repeatedly. I coughed lightly. _"Oh good it worked,"_ I opened my mind fully, Romulus was blank, Arielle even in her mind was growling and swearing and Castile was praying in what sounded like Hebrew. _"Loch is getting Hunter to Fangtasia, our mistress still isn't here and he can't sense her,"_ I wanted to show him my shock or at least my fear but Arielle had launched herself at Castile who had charged from behind Romulus grabbing her around the throat and slamming her down. Vladimir knocked me backwards and I flew into the room and against the bedpost rubbing the back of my head as he grabbed Castile and threw him down the corridor. "GRAB ADELE AND GO," Vladimir shouted both mentally and at me as he closed the door and growling, ripping and Arielle screaming filled my ears.

"Is that wise?" Romulus said leaning against the window. I gasped and moved the crib behind me, fear, I stank of it.

"Please," I whispered.

"My sister?" he asked. "She loves you," he said.

"I don't know where she is," I admitted.

"Tell me where she is," he said.

"Glamour doesn't work on me," I told him.

"That's useful to know," he said stretching and turning to me. "My sister will come if I have leverage," he said grinning. "You or the baby?" he said tapping a finger against his chin. "I can have more fun with you," he said grabbing me.

The next thing I knew I was face down on a cold floor with water dripping on my face.

"I'm sorry," Castile whispered.

"FUCK YOU," Arielle screamed. I looked up, she was in a pretty bad way, her hair was clotted with blood, her face was scarred and her clothes were ripped and torn.

"What would you have me do?" Castile screamed.  
"Disown him," she shouted. "Have you turned on her?" she asked.

"Of course not," he spat. "How dare you, insolent little," he paused and breathed. "Coming," he said before he was gone.

"Sookie," Arielle said sliding towards me.

"Hey," I said coughing.

"Vladimir has Adele," she said smoothing my hair. "And I've watched over you," she said smiling at me; two of her teeth were missing as well.

"What attacked you?" I asked sitting up.

"Castile," she said. "And some little were fucker," she said.

"And Vladimir?" I asked.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "He bloody would be," she said leaning back on her palms. "Am healing nicely, I'll ask Arianna to fix my teeth though," she said poking her tongue through the gap.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Fuck me if I know," she said.

"Your language is appalling," I said grinning at her.

"Etiquette was never my strong suit," she said rising now and then falling back down rubbing her legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving closer.

"Castile broke my legs," she whispered clutching her eyes in pain. "Show no fear, pain is my enemy," she hissed.

"What a stupid mantra," I said.

"I'll tell Loch that," she said smiling at me.

"So," I said smiling. "Any plans on getting us out of here?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Heal me and then fight," she said.

"Oh," I said. "I was hoping for something less bloody," I told her.

"No can do," she said testing her left leg and wincing in pain.

We sat as she tried and failed to get her legs to heal any faster before the door opened, I braced myself for Romulus or Castile or someone worse but no one appeared.

"Run," a voice whispered in my head.  
"We need to go," I said rising and grabbing her hand.  
"This could be a trap," she said sliding up the wall and leaning against me.

"I know," I said.

"We could get killed," she said.  
"I know," I said.

"Fantastic," she said grinning and hobbling beside me.

**A/N: How exciting? Who do you think the voice will be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As usual these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if my internet at University hadn't have crashed you would have had it much sooner! **

"So you heard a voice in your head," she said as she hopped up the stairs using me as a railing. I nodded and she rolled her eyes at me before we continued on up.

"This is going to get me killed," she mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh at her, we reached a little landing and she leaned against the wall her left leg looking severely out of place.

"It's ok," I told her smiling.

"Oh of course," she said. "The telepath is smiling now," she said rubbing her face.

"I know who the voice was," I said glaring now.

"Who?" she asked me smirking slightly, "Did the voice come with its own facebook profile?" she asked.

"I have no idea what that means, but anyway it was Eric," I told her smiling. "We have the blood bond so he knows I'm in trouble," I told her. She looked at me slightly sceptical and then shrugged before we continued up the stairs.

"Doors locked," she said as we came across the door leading out. I pushed at it and she laughed slightly before she simply breathed deeply and slammed her body into it knocking the door to the floor and swearing as she rolled onto her back and rubbed her arm.

"Clever," I mumbled helping her up and allowing her to lean on me.

"Hurry," the voice whispered in my mind, just a whisper which is how I knew it was Eric, that voice even if was just a whisper was full of love for me, yes that voiced belonged to the man I loved.

"I recognise this place," I said as we hobbled across a hall, it was the hall Cayden had reclaimed her place in Supe Hierarchy.

"That's nice," Arielle said limping beside me hissing and swearing. "Wait," she said her eyes looking around. "Back pocket," she said, I slid my hand down and pulled a silver dagger out and stared at it, I had never stabbed anyone as far as memory served, sure give me a tray and I'd bring it down on a few heads but a dagger? I'd have to be pretty close as well to inflict damage. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Arielle hobbled to the side and placed her hands either side of her knee before she kicked her leg out violently her eyes widening in fear as the bone on bone crack made me wince as she bit into her lip so furiously blood spattered her chin. Her right leg looked better but her left looked in a horrible state and I didn't envy the pain she was trying to hide.

"Better?" I asked. She closed her eyes and repeated the process spitting blood down her front as she shed a tiny tear and tested her legs. "Well?" I asked.

"Oh I'll be alright," she said wincing as she stepped.

"Because pain is your enemy?" I asked.

"Cheeky bitch," she said leaning on me. She paused her head lifting before even I could hear the footsteps.

"Four weres," I said looking at her.

"Oh it must be my birthday," she mumbled putting me behind her as they walked in, they stared at her and then at me and I swear one lick his lips before they were coming at us.

"Just stab them," she said as she jumped and locked her legs around ones neck ripping his head off before she flipped knocking into the only woman the pair wrestling on the floor hissing at each other before Arielle placed her hand over the weres chest and she exploded into flames.

"A guard," the man said.

"So?" the other said still walking towards me, I lashed out with the knife slicing his hand as Arielle was now hand to hand fighting the bigger man, her face concentrated on both me and her own fight.

"Toss it to me," she shouted as she kneed the were in the stomach I tossed the knife just as the were facing me jumped on me his face changing as I wriggled and smacked and kicked him, he went limp and I stared up seeing Arielle her hand on the dagger which was now imbedded in his neck.

"Remind me to get Loch to teach you some moves," she said laughing slightly. There was a large gash in her side that even as I looked began to heal leaving her t-shirt ruined.

She kept pausing as we left the hall and crept along the wall. "You go ahead," she said pushing me and standing behind glaring at the stair case.

"No," I said turning.

"Sookie," she whispered. "Run," she whispered before grabbing the back of my shirt and tossing me out of the door just as Castile drove a silver sword through her stomach and she buckled to her knees.

"No," I screamed rising and then just looking at Castile as he held her close to him kissing her hair.

"Run," the voice whispered. I turned and then ran, Castile was howling now and I ran like wind my chest hurting as I struggled to breathe and cry at the same time.

I was on the floor again, why did I always end up here? A battle cry, Eric I thought looking up as Castile's arm went flying from his body and Vladimir appeared fighting with his brother before Castile disappeared.

"Sookie," he said dropping down and looking at me. "Where's Arielle? Where's my sister?" he asked.

Vladimir? No it couldn't have been him, it had to have been Eric, where the hell was Eric? I stared at him and shook my head before he rose and rubbed his face looking at the house, he bowed his head slowly and then lifted me into his arms, it was like before when Cayden ran with me, we were at Fangtasia before I could even process that I had moved.

"Sookie," Bill said smiling as he saw me. Eric looked up and processed me before I saw Adele in his arms and went over to the pair of them and lifted her away from him.

"Was that you I heard?" I asked looking at Vladimir as he leaned against the wall.

"I couldn't get inside," he said simply. "I followed you there but there's something about that house," he said shuddering. "So I screamed mentally hoping you'd pick something up," he said smiling. "When Romulus left I thought that would be your best chance," he said. "I thought," he paused and sank down the wall. I sat beside him holding Adele awkwardly as he calmed down, Loch walked in and looked at me and then bowed his head.

"How did she die?" he asked.

"He stabbed her through the chest with a silver sword," I said.

"Bastard," Loch said.

"What?" I asked.

"She won't die," Vladimir explained. "She'll be incapacitated though," he said.

"No guard for Hunter," Loch said rubbing his face.

"Well I'm here to protect Sookie," Eric said.

"Yeah till the sun comes up," Vladimir muttered beside me, Loch laughed at him and then extended a hand to help him off the floor.

"We need a plan," Loch said standing in front of the bar.

"You said you were taking over?" Pam asked looking at Eric.

"Let's not start fighting," I said also looking at Eric.

"We could," Vladimir said he paused and shrugged making everyone scowl at him as he sat down in one of the booths.

"We need Arianna," Pam said.

"I can't sense her on this world," Loch told her.

"She goes to other worlds?" I asked.

"No," Vladimir said laughing at me. "She'll be underground," he explained smiling at me as I blushed and looked away; Loch was pacing talking to himself lightly before he slammed his fists down. I jumped and then he rose rubbing his face.

"If it helps," I said. "I don't think Romulus has summoned anyone," I told them.

"How can you be sure?" Loch asked.

"I can't really but the house wasn't protected very well," I said shrugging.

"True," Vladimir said. "It did however take me two hours to open a door," he said laughing. So that was him as well? What on earth could these guards not do?

"Quiet," Eric said suddenly. I froze and looked at him as Vladimir stared at the door and Loch crouched down.

"May I enter?" Romulus asked. Loch actually laughed at that and Vladimir moved and helped me off the floor putting me in a booth in the farthest corner where Pam had been sitting with Hunter.

"I have a present for you," he said.

"FUCK YOU," Arielle screamed.

"Oh her language," Loch said sighing.

"Enter," Eric said.

"What the hell are you doing," Vladimir said glaring at him, the door opened and Romulus walked in with three large vampires, Castile had fully healed and Arielle looked a state, even more so than earlier. The two guards stared down at her showing no emotion and I held my breath as Romulus looked around and spotted me blowing a kiss.

"Vampire," he said nodding at Eric. Eric nodded back at him and I stared at the back of his head trying to imagine what he was thinking inviting all these people in here.

"I thought I'd be nice and bring you the little girl," he said as Castile kicked Arielle in the side and she spat blood on the floor.

"In exchange for?" Loch asked.

"Clever," Romulus said. "You were always the favourite," he said looking around the bar. "But yes, you can have dear Arielle in exchange for the boy," he said.

"Arianna would never allow that," Pam said rising and stepping up beside Eric.

"That little problem doesn't matter anymore," Romulus said waving his hand. "This is a nice bar you have vampire," he said looking around and smiling. "The money Arianna left you went to a good cause I see," he said grinning.

"What do you mean doesn't matter anymore?" Loch said.

"She's dead," Romulus said.

"Who's dead?" Pam said.

"Arianna," Romulus said.

**A/N: Ok, am not completely happy with this chapter, but review and message me about what you think. Next chapter tomorrow some time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, am not completely happy with this chapter, but review and message me about what you think. Next chapter tomorrow some time!**

"Dead?" Pam whispered first of all.

"That is what I said," Romulus said looking around, his hand rummaged in his pocket before he pulled out a necklace, and tossed it towards Loch who caught it and held it in front of his face, it was only then that I noticed it was the talisman that Cayden wore constantly.

"I'll kill you," Loch said looking not at Romulus but at Castile, but even without probing into his mind I could tell by his face he had no idea Cayden had been harmed.

"Oh the dramatics," Romulus said shaking his head and looking around before his eyes fell on the little boy.

"You stay away from him," Pam said hissing.

"He's my nephew," Romulus said. "With no mother around he comes with me," he said grinning.

"He'll go to his father," Pam said growling.

"Like the shifter could look after a child of Arianna's," Romulus said laughing. Pam didn't say anything but that was enough and Romulus was on her in a second.

"He's not a shifter baby is he," he said laughing.

"What?" I said confused turning to look at this new development.

"Give me the boy," Romulus said laughing.

"No," Pam said.

"Give me the boy," he said stepping closer.

"No," Pam growled. "He'll stay with me, I'm Arianna's official partner," she said.

"You?" Romulus said laughing. "You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"Back up," I said getting in the middle. "Hunter isn't Sam's?" I asked.

"No," Pam said diverting her eyes away from me.

"But," I said. "She's only ever had sex with Sam," I said confused. Romulus laughed at me and then turned and stared at me.

"Think it over," he said. "Who would Arianna trust more than anyone to help her induct her into sex?" he asked. I looked up and found Loch staring at the floor like it was made of diamonds.

"No," I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"Give the girl an award," Romulus said. I moved back over to the seats and sat down looking at Hunter, he was too much like Arianna to get a good reading on who his father might be, but then again Loch and Sam were also quite similar looking.

"Don't be mad at her," Loch said sitting down and moving his son. "She didn't know until the baby was born," he said.

"But she loves Sam," I said. Romulus was talking to Eric and Pam was edging back towards us slowly.

"She loves Pam and she loves me," he said quickly. "She lusted for Sam," he said glaring. "Stupid shifter," he mumbled before he rose and joined everyone else.

"I'll watch the children," Pam said sitting down.

I walked back over and stood beside Vladimir as he looked around at the people with Romulus, Castile had sat down taking in the death of Cayden.

"I never knew," Vladimir said as I started thinking to myself.

"About?" I asked.

"The father of the baby," he said. "Just thought I'd let you know," he said. I nodded and then looked over at Loch trying to see some resemblance of him in little Hunter, it made no sense, Hunter had the same hair colour as Sam, it just made no sense to me.

"I want the boy," Romulus said.

"And we've been over that your not having him," Loch said glaring at him.

"Why do you even want him?" I asked.

"Ah," Romulus said. "Well you see Miss Stackhouse," he said turning to me. "With my nephew I'd have a clean slate, he wouldn't know he was more powerful than me, together we'd be unstoppable and he'd never be able to disobey me," he said.

"He wouldn't know any different," I said.

"I would raise him properly, my sister would have reined in his power, but I will allow him to flourish to be magnificent," he said smiling.

"The way Cayden wasn't," I said sadly.

"No," he said. "My sister felt her powers were too much for her sometimes, she got to a certain point in her life and just stopped using them," he sighed.

"And you don't want Hunter to be like that?" I asked.

"Exactly," Romulus said. "No wonder my sister likes you," he said grinning at me. "I might spare you actually," he said tapping his fingers to his chin, "The guards are all going to have to go, but you and your little girl, I might allow to live," he said looking around. "Pam's going of course," he said. "She wouldn't happily come to my side," he said sighing. "That leaves you," he said looking at Eric.

"I value my life," Eric said simply.

"What if," Romulus said. "It was your life, or your child's life?" he asked. I stared at Eric as he didn't even bother to blink.

"My life," he said. My mind exploded with expletives as I stared at him, my mind and body were numb as I went and sat beside Pam.

"Wonderful," Romulus said walking around. "I'll take back the money Arianna left you of course," he said grinning at Eric whose fang's popped out probably of their own accord, Romulus ignored him and continued to walk around already thinking he had won.

"You're still not having the boy," Loch said looking at him.

"And enlighten me guard," he snapped. "Who is going to stop me?" he asked.  
"We are," Castile said. "In the name of her our maker," he said glaring at Romulus.  
"Come now Castile," Romulus said. "Three guards aren't going to kill me," he said.  
"Maybe not," Loch said grinning and standing beside his brother. "But we can drain you and lock you away," he said shrugging. "Your choice now Romulus," he said. Romulus laughed and watched as the three guards banded together, Arielle had tried to stand but was now simply slumped against the wall spitting blood everywhere.

"You wouldn't," Romulus said suddenly unsure.  
"My loyalty to you is over," Castile said. "I serve you no more," he said, Loch smirked and grabbed Romulus by the throat.  
"Little catch in your power," he said. "Remember?" he said smiling. "No guard, no power," he said laughing.  
"She's not really dead," Romulus said going somehow even more white than he already was.  
"Liar," I said. His mind was like an open book to me suddenly, no guard no power, what an interesting concept Cayden had created.  
"Sookie," Vladimir said. "Come here please," he called; I rose and walked over simply pressing my hand against Romulus's face and closed my eyes.

"She was resting in her old crypt, the one that had burnt down," I explained. "He found her when she was asleep and stabbed her through the heart with silver something," I said scrunching my face as his mind went into turmoil. "She tried to fight back," I said feeling tears. "But he," I pulled away and looked at Loch. "He cut her body up and burnt it in four corners," I said.  
"She's never coming back," Romulus said laughing.  
"Neither are you," Castile said. I turned away from them and walked back over, Hunter was in Pam's arms and Adele was still asleep.

"Let's leave," Eric said standing beside the table. "The guards will be busy all night," he said. I ignored him and lifted Adele anyway and followed Pam out to her car, Eric held his passenger door open for me, but nothing in this would could have made me climb into a confined space with him.  
"We will meet you back at the house," Vladimir said. "Please take Arielle with you," he said as she hobbled after us using a piece of broken chair to steady herself.  
"Of course," I said opening the door for her as she simply fell in.  
"I have as much grace as an elephant," she commented. I smiled at her and no one spoke as we drove back to Cayden's home, the whole place reminded me of her, it would be painful to come to terms with her loss.

The three guards arrived an hour before sunrise and we all sat basically in silence as Loch looked over Arielle's wounds and healed them.  
"Your bravery shall be rewarded," he told her.  
"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Do I finally get a pony?" she teased.  
"What happens now?" I asked. Loch rose and stood at the front of the room staring at the mantle collecting his thoughts.  
"Arianna had a will," Pam said. "I can have the lawyer bring it over tomorrow," she whispered, I hadn't had a chance to look at Pam and now that I did I wished I hadn't. Her face was streamed with tears, blood dried on her chin and cheeks were she had wiped it and more had spilt over.  
"Yes," Loch said. "We shall hold a small service for her," he said. "We'll honour the gods and pray for her," he said. "She would have liked that," he whispered.  
"And then get really drunk and eat chicken," Arielle said.  
"She'd have liked that even more," I said smiling slightly.  
"Probably," Loch said laughing.  
"We all need to rest," Vladimir said. He had taken been upstairs to see if Adele was ok since my legs had refused to lift me from the sofa when her monitor went off.  
"Yes," Pam said rising and leaving without another word, I wanted to say something to her to any of them. I had only known Cayden for over 2 years, they had known her hundreds, in Loch's case thousands it didn't seem fair for me to feel like I had lost someone.  
"Come," Vladimir said. "I will help you up the stairs," he said offering me his hand. I looked around and noticed Eric wasn't even here, at least he had sense to stay away from me. Accepting his hand he practically carried me up stairs and laid me down in the bed, he closed the curtains and pulled the covers over me.  
"I will be in the living room," he whispered. "If you need anything," he said, I nodded and he closed the door.

"Morning," Arielle said as I entered the kitchen. She looked pretty much healed except the missing teeth that she kept sticking her tongue through until Loch smacked her on the arm.  
"How are you today?" I asked Loch. He stared at me before he shrugged, Arielle stared at him and then turned her attention to me.  
"Showing emotion is a big no no," she explained.  
"Oh," I said. "But you have no one to guard anymore," I said before I could myself, it sounded insensitive and he slammed his hand down denting the table before he rose and left the room.  
"Loch will take the longest time to come to terms," Vladimir said putting a plate of food down in front of me. "I still have Adele to guard and Arielle of course has Hunter," he said. "Castile denied Romulus so he's free but Loch," he said.  
"Loch lived for Arianna," Castile said appearing, he was wearing jeans and a printed top and the clothes looked almost out of place on him. "Is he still wearing his uniform?" he asked.  
"Yes," Arielle said sighing. I moved the eggs around my plate and then simply opted for coffee, we sat in silence, only with Arielle occasionally opening her mouth and closing it. Loch only appeared again after the vampires had risen.

"The lawyer is on her way," Pam said.  
"This late?" I asked.  
"She was a dear friend of Arianna's," she explained. A car pulled up outside and a tiny woman with wild black hair raced into the house with a bag over her shoulder and went straight to Loch.  
"Tell me this a joke," she said.  
"No," he said.  
"Arianna is really dead," Pam told her. The woman dropped into a seat and shook her head before she seemed to pull herself together.

"The main beneficiaries only please," she said. "That is Loch, Castile, Vladimir and Arielle, Pam Ravenscroft, Hunter Merlotte and Sookie Stackhouse," she said finally.  
"Oh," I said blushing.  
"I shall begin," the woman said. "To my beautiful and loving guards, yes that includes you Arielle I leave you with your humanity, take it if you wish but know if you do you may not return back to your guard status once you have. I also leave you each money, I know money is important in this world so I have opened bank accounts for you all and you should find $10 million in each for you, I love you all dearly and one day you will forgive me for creating you and move on," she said.  
"I have the vials here," the woman said. "If any of you want them?" she asked.  
"No," they said at once. Loch seemed a little put out and shook his head with his brothers.  
"To my wife and my love Pam," the little woman said again. "What could I possibly leave you? I've set aside money but that is not worthy, I've kept 8 pints of my blood frozen for you since I came back to this world. I knew I would not last long, they are yours apparently you can defrost them and they should be good as new," she paused. "I also leave you my jewellery, my talisman is yours please wear it and think of me," she said.  
"I'll never take it off," Pam said.  
"To my son," the woman said. "I hope I have left you at a reasonable age," I felt tears on my face and sniffed. "If I have then I leave you in the capable hands of Loch and Arielle, they are the only ones I trust enough to care for you," the woman paused again. "I also leave you everything else I own, accept this house," she said.  
"And finally," she coughed. "To my Sookie," she paused. "I leave you this house, I made you move out of your old one and I know you didn't want too so please live here happily. I have also set aside $3 million for your little girl so she can go to college and whatever else children need, you are also taken care of," she said simply.  
"That is all," she said putting the will down and rising shaking each of our hands before she left.

We gathered in the garden around a memorial Loch had created, he lit candles and incense and we stood silently before Arielle coughed.  
"I'll miss you," she said simply.  
"Cayden Eve Arianna," Vladimir said. "I'm still not sure I've come to terms with you never being here again," he said. "I keep expecting you to walk through the door and tell me to grow a pair for being sad you've left," he knelt down and placed a rose on her picture.  
"My love," Pam said. "I'll never forget you," she whispered.  
"I'm sorry," Castile said next. Everyone was waiting for Loch to say something and he simply stood staring at the grave before he closed his eyes.  
"I'll join you shortly," he said kneeling. "That is my promise," he whispered. "I will care for our son and then I shall join you, because without you," he paused. "I just don't see anything anymore," he said, Arielle dropped down beside him and wrapped him in her arms. "I love and miss you," he said. We stood silently for a few more minutes.  
"I wish we had her body," Arielle said.  
"We have her ashes," Castile said.  
"We do?" Loch asked turning his head.  
"I told him the spot where Romulus had burnt her body," I said.  
"I went and gathered what I could," he explained. Loch smiled slightly and watched as Castile scattered the ashes around the grave site.  
"Rest in peace," I said not knowing what else to say. I turned my head as I heard Adele crying and nodded at Vladimir before I went inside, both Adele and Hunter had been left in the children's room, a funeral even a make shift one at the bottom of a garden was no place for children.

"This is the boy?" a voice said making me scream. "I mean you no harm," he said smiling at me. "I merely wanted to see my Grandchild," he said smiling.  
"Amos?" I asked.  
"Nice to meet you Miss. Stackhouse," he said extending his hand.  
"Nice to meet you," I said looking behind him, no one had moved and he followed my gaze.  
"I might have used my influence to block out your scream," he said grinning at me. "Forgive me," he said.  
"How is Cayden?" I asked.  
"You mean Arianna?" he said.  
"Yes," I said.  
"Oh she is angry," he said laughing. "She threw a tantrum the second she arrived back at my side, demanding I return her," he smiled at me and then looked at Hunter. "He is going to be magnificent," he said.  
"He'll never know her," I said sadly.  
"Why not?" Amos said. "I'm sure the guards will tell him many stories of his mother and you as well," he said. "She will always be remembered," he said. "And Hunter will grow up knowing his mother was a magnificent woman who cared and loved for him and died to protect him," he said looking at me.  
"Please send her back," I whispered.  
"If I could," he said sighing. "She was scattered to the four corners," he said sadly. "Romulus knew what he was doing when he set about destroying her," he touched Hunter's head and turned away looking into the garden.  
"Tell her we all miss her," I said not sure what else to do.  
"Of course," he said nodding his head. "Look after her child, she will always be watching," he said smiling.  
"Of course," I said laughing softly.  
"And be happy," he said. "That was her final request," he kissed my forehead and then he was gone leaving me alone in the room.

"Were going for a drink," Vladimir said. "Would you like to come?" he asked.  
"I'll stay," I said. "Look after the children," I said. He nodded and then watched as everyone left the garden, Loch seemed to be waiting for something before he turned and wiped his face.  
"Coming?" Arielle said.  
"No," I told her. She nodded and they left, the two children were sound asleep so my night was pretty simple, a nice hot bath later I was curled on the sofa in a fluffy robe reading a romance novel.

"Hey," Vladimir said shaking me awake. I mumbled something and felt arms under me as he carried me up the stairs.  
"Loch's real drunk," Arielle said somewhere. "He's passed out in Arianna's bed," she giggled.  
"Just leave him," Vladimir said, I mumbled something which was supposed to be thanks as he opened my bedroom door and laid me down pulling my hand off his shirt.  
"Is she really gone?" I said, the words shocked me and Vladimir sat down and rubbed his face.  
"Yes," he said.  
"What happens now?" I asked looking at him.  
"Whatever you want to happen," he said.  
"What does that even mean?" I ask.  
"It means," he said sighing. "That life is what you make of it," he said. "You could sit around all day and mope about Arianna passing," he said.  
"Like Loch?" I asked.  
"Yes," he said smiling. "I imagine he will never fully move on until he joins with her again," he sighed. "But you could wake up tomorrow, be thankful for all that she has done in this world and make me pancakes," he said rising.  
"I like option two," I told him.  
"I do as well," he laughed. "If you could put chocolate chips in them then I might just fall in love with you," he said smiling.  
"No problem," I said closing my eyes.  
"Goodnight," he whispered and left, closing the door behind him.

**A/N:** Ok, so that was the end. Did you like it? I'm going to do an epilogue type thing in a few days because am real busy with University at the moment and it's taken me over a week to finish this when I wanted it posted straight away. Reviews always welcome of course!


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: **So this is it, the end to my first ever story for the SVM. I hope you all like it; I wanted to write this just to satisfy myself really. I'm considering doing a few side stories as well... Y/N? This story isn't Beta'd so I apologise for my terrible spelling and grammar. I should really be better considering my degree.

It had been 18 years; it seemed unreal for me to come to terms with that. Where should I start? Myself of course, I had finally had a sit down with Eric. He had become overwhelmed when Adele came into the equation, he loved his daughter he really did but at the same time he loved himself. Of course he won that one. I had moved on in time, dating would you believe it Vladimir. Since he was constantly around we had bounded, we had shopped and raised Adele together. Except on weekends, that's when Eric had her.

Adele was beautiful; she had inherited her father's height somehow so even now at 17 she towered over me. Long golden hair flowed down her proud face; bright blue eyes finished her off. She was clever as well, another thing she had inherited off Eric. I know it all sounds pretty one sided but when she was old enough she finally admitted to me that she could read minds. So there was one thing she had gotten off me.

I had another child now, a little son named Alexander. Vladimir was the proudest father you had ever met; his son was a real warrior, that's all I ever heard. He was nearly 11 now, petrified of starting school and constantly looking at his father or me to give him reassurance. Adele had scared him half to death telling him that the older children picked one child to eat a year. She had been grounded for two weeks for that. Eric had laughed.

We all still lived in Cayden's house, it was plenty big enough that we didn't really get in each other's way either. Arielle had built her own little guest house out in the garden, it was a beautiful little cottage of house I thought. She also spent a lot of time with Adele, something I had never asked about. Castile had travelled for years only recently coming back to us. 18 years apparently was significant Loch had said one day to us all.

Finally, Hunter. Sam had still wanted to be a part of the boy's life which I thought was nice of him. He was the image of Cayden herself with soft brown hair, bright green eyes and a handsome friendly face. When he smiled I often found myself looking at her instead of him. Loch had told him every story possible about his mother and even now that he was nearly 19 he listened intently. His powers had scared us all to begin with but Loch being Loch had taught him well. Trained him into a perfect warrior. We never spoke about Romulus...ever.

Pam still came round at least once a week to simply sit with me. We gossiped like old women and once she had drank Cayden's blood and spent the whole day with myself and the children. She like Loch had never truly gotten over Cayden's passing and I'd see her staring out at the garden. She wore the talisman all the time as well.

"I am here," Pam said entering the kitchen.

"Hey," I moved round to give her a hug. She nodded at the guards and children as they continued eating dinner.

"Aunt Pam," Hunter called. She hated being called Aunt Pam, but smiled as he embraced her. "Eric not with you?" he asked grabbing his plate and sitting down.

"He is working," she explained. I watched as Adele glared down at her plate before Arielle knocked into her side smiling.

"What happens tonight then?" Hunter asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Pam snapped. Hunter blushed and swallowed before grinning at her. I watched as she glared before it broke and she smiled back.

"We'll do a very simple ritual," Loch explained. "18 years of passing is what's known as a rite," Hunter nodded. "Hopefully, we'll be able to make contact," Hunter actually dropped his fork.

"With my mum?" he asked.

"Yes," Pam said sitting down beside him. "If we do it correctly she might even appear for a few seconds," Hunter's eyes instantly filled with tears. Loch had several videos of Cayden that he and Hunter used to watch together. The best ones were of Cayden when she was pregnant moaning about her baby making her fat. That one always cheered the two of them up. Cayden had left voice recordings for Hunter as well on his birthdays and written him cards. She had known she was going to die and put so much effort into making sure he realised how much she loved him. It broke my heart every time he listened to her voice and cried.

"Wow," he finally said. He went instantly back to eating and Pam rolled her eyes at me.

"Can I watch?" Alex asked.

"No," Vladimir and I said at the same time. We shared one of those looks. You know the ones, were you realise your spending your life with the man your truly madly in love with. I didn't even mind that one day I would die and he wouldn't. Alex had been born a warrior in more ways than one, he like his father would never die. It had been hard explaining to him but of course it had been Adele that made me worried.

"I'll just become a vampire anyway," she had said. I had screamed at Eric for that one and of course being Eric he had simply shrugged. "She is my daughter, she does not want to part from me," he had said. They were so alike it made me angry and happy all at once.

"Bath and bed," I told Alex as I began clearing the table. He groaned and dragged his feet upstairs. Adele looked at me hopeful and I laughed.

"Homework and bed," Vladimir told her.

"I left my bag in Arielle's," I looked at Arielle who blushed slightly. The pair grinned at each other as they went over to the little hut.

"You know their sleeping together right?" Pam asked. To put it simply I did not and spitting my juice all over the counter told Pam this.

"Did you know?" I snapped at Vladimir.

"Who doesn't know?" Hunter laughed.

"Me apparently," I slammed my cup down and turned to the hut. The blinds were all closed and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what that meant. They came back nearly forty minutes later; Adele made her excuses and ran up to her room. Arielle lounged on the chairs picking at the bread basket in the middle.

"Sookie's just realised your doing her daughter," Hunter said dropping beside her. Arielle looked at me and I simply shrugged at her. My daughter was free to choose who she loved. How could I judge really? At least if she was sleeping with a woman she couldn't get pregnant. Had I really just thought that? That was mean.

"It's time," Loch called. We all trooped into the garden and gathered around the grave site. Vladimir grasped my left hand whilst Pam took my right. Hunter was stood at the front with his father the pair identical in height. Arielle was cleverly keeping her distance and stood beside Castile chatting lightly.

"We call to the North," Loch started.

"We shout to the South," Hunter shouted.

"We sing to the East," Loch said.

"We summon the West," Hunter finished lighting a candle.

"You've been gone from my life for 18 years Arianna," Loch said. "I have never forgotten you," he lit another candle now.

"I can barely remember you," Hunter admitted. "I just remember how safe you always made me feel, how loved I was," he paused and I could see tears on his face. "I imagine you'd have been the best mother ever," incense was lit now. After awhile nothing happened, Pam had gotten fidgety beside me.

"Nothing," Vladimir said. He sounded disappointed at this; Loch however was just stood there smiling.

"It was nice to remember," he said turning back to the house.

"No," Hunter shouted. "We must have done something wrong," I released Vladimir and moved closer to him.

"Come inside Hunter," I whispered. He seemed defeated and accepted my hand as we turned to go.

I should have known really, as soon as the clap of thunder struck above us I should have guessed. Loch paused at the door and turned just as a bolt of lightning hit the alter. I jumped and Vladimir was at my side instantly wrapping me in his arms. It was nice having a real life warrior as my husband. Did I not mention I was married? Sorry.

We all stared before we heard laughing.

"You bastard," a voice called. "A bit of warning would have been lovely," it was a voice I hadn't heard in so long. As the cloud of dust settled there she was, wearing a floor length white dress, her brown hair past her bum it was so long.

"Well hello there," she said smiling and looking at us.

"Mum," Hunter whispered.

"Hey baby," she said opening her arms.

**The End**

**A/N: Like I said I wrote this purely for me. I'm considering doing a little side story about Cayden's return and a few others. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
